


The Queen and Her Huntress

by super_nerdy



Series: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752424 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Past Abuse, mentions of assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_nerdy/pseuds/super_nerdy
Summary: *Part of the Protostar Challenge: Original artwork by Sarconistia* (Enchanted Forest AU): The Evil Queen hosts a new tournament to find a worthy companion to serve at her side. But little did she know that one of the competitors would be an alluring young woman with a plan of her own...





	1. The First Trial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarconistia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarconistia/gifts).



“Beauty is power; a smile is its sword.” - John Ray

 

Regina watched from the dais as her subjects paced around the enormous marble floor of the ballroom. Their whispers hung in the air as glances were being carefully thrown her way, but she she smiled in spite of it. The room was fully decorated for a celebration, and in a way, this tournament would be a celebration. A celebration of skill, strength, and above all, loyalty. She had been looking forward to this day since the first moment she conceived the idea for it many months ago. As a group of her guards went far and wide spreading word of this event she counted the hours until the appointed day arrived. She was finally going to have a true champion by her side- a perfect right hand to help execute her will. 

She watched with delight as the first trumpet sounded, signalling to all present that the competitors had arrived. The large double doors swung open, and in they all came in a single line. Upon direction from the guards they lined the floor in front of the Queen’s dais, and the free competitors waited patiently as one of the guards began to remove the shackles from the others. Some of them had entered the tournament of their own free will, while others had been bought and entered by their owners. The few that were slaves Regina could tell right off- they were dirty (they were always dirty), their clothes were no more than thin rags, and they always had a brand on their left wrist. The brand itself may vary depending on the owner, but the meaning was always the same- a slave. The others in chains were criminals- prisoners who had their freedom bought by a wealthy benefactor solely to enter them into this tournament. Regina was not sure which repulsed her more- the filthy slaves, or the filthy vagrants of society. She leaned over slightly in her throne, speaking over her shoulder to Brähm- the head of her royal guard.

“I can’t seem to find a worthy champion among them,” She said with a grimace, “but then again, I have been wrong before.” 

“I have never known you to be wrong, your highness.” Brähm replied, making Regina smirk. 

“You always know exactly what to say to me.” She said. Her eyes landed on one particularly large brute from the line who was keen on letting his eyes linger on her voluptuous body. She scowled at him, expecting him to look away from her fiery stare. Instead of making him avert his gaze, it only made him smile. Her anger pleased him, and she seemed to respect that about him (if not anything else). She motioned toward the brute with her head, getting Brähm’s attention.

“What do you make of that one there?” She asked. Brähm shook his head.

“I do not think he is worthy of being a champion- he seems to lack the basic intelligence for about everything- including personal hygiene.” He replied, and he delighted in the fact that he was able to make the Evil Queen snicker. He continued. “I still say that this tournament is pointless. Your highness, there is no point to this- there is already someone here that-” She raised a hand, bringing his protest to a sudden end. 

“I will not hear another word about the issue. You have made your views about this clear, and now it is time for you to silence them. This tournament will work, and I will finally have a right hand worthy of my station.” She said, gazing over the crowd. She noticed a flash of red come in from the doors and run off to the side of the ballroom- no doubt a fearful subject who had arrived late to this event. She ignored their tardiness and stood, preparing to address the crowd as the room settled into silence.

“Welcome competitors to the Huntsman Tournament. As you all know, this contest is the first of its kind- a new approach to an old dilemma. I have decided after years of searching for a right hand who can properly serve me to host a tournament to find the most skilled, ruthless, and bravest man to serve by my side- to protect and serve me as no one else can. This tournament will be made of three trials, each of which you must complete if you wish to continue to the next. The person who completes all three trials will win the tournament.This champion will become my ‘Huntsman’- they will reside in the castle, serve me as I see fit, and be my advisor in any matter for which I may seek their counsel. In addition, they will receive an ample payment for the entire time while they are serving me. I will say now, to avoid confusion: if you are a slave or prisoner whose freedom has been bought, your salary will be paid to your benefactor until such time as your debt has been paid in full. At which time, if you are still serving me, the salary will then be given to you.” Regina let her eyes travel over the crowd, spotting a rather fetching blonde woman standing in the corner. She noticed that the young woman was dressed in a lovely red gown that accentuated her curves- she must’ve been the one who ran in just a moment ago. Her blue eyes met the Queen’s and she seemed to smile. Regina gazed back over the crowd, sure she had simply imagined the smile on the woman’s face. No one ever smiles at me. She continued, ignoring the feeling that the woman was still watching her. 

“The first test will be one of stealth and skill. You must steal something from this room without catching the notice of one of the guards scattered about. You will have until the flames on the dragon sconce has gone out to complete this task. Anyone who is unsuccessful is disqualified.” She said, and she formed a fireball in her hand. She prepared to throw it, but paused to address the crowd again. “A word of caution, before we continue: I advise you not to leave this room with your stolen item. Look around you- everything within this room has been enchanted with a powerful spell. If you attempt to steal something and leave, the object will glow. Then the object will cause you extreme pain, before finally you crumble into dust. So if you are planning to simply steal something and run, I strongly suggest that you don’t. Unless you wish to leave here with the aid of a broomstick.” Regina said haughtily. She threw the fireball at the ornate dragon sconce on the other side of the room, causing it to burn with a bright emerald flame. “Begin!” Regina shouted, smiling. The room erupted into chaos as she returned to her throne to delight in the violence. 

The partygoers jumped back from the scene, screaming and shouting as the challengers began to brawl. Some snuck off to other parts of the ballroom to attempt their theft, while most fought with each other in an attempt to eliminate some of the competition. Within minutes a shrill scream came from the open doorway, and there they all saw one of the competitors, a slave, clutching a beautifully carved candelabra to his chest. The object was glowing a vibrant purple, and judging by the scream, he had already begun to feel the excruciating pain in his limbs and chest. He made the mistake of trying to run, and Regina smiled wickedly as she watched her spell destroy him. The object still glowed furiously as his legs began to crumble into dust underneath him. He begged and pleaded for his life, but it was too late. His cries faded away as his chest and shoulders crumbled away, and before long he was no more than dust on her floor, the candelabra resting on top as a warning to those who still wished to tempt fate. The room had fallen silent as they all watched on in horror- even the brawl had stopped short to witness the effect of the spell. Fists and daggers were held in mid air as they stared at the pile of dust on the ground, but one of the competitors stumbled and bumped into another, and just like that the massive fight had commenced once again. Regina smiled as she took a sip of her wine, delighting in the mayhem and the fear in the partygoers’ eyes. She invited them for no other reason than to see the terror in their faces, and as the trial continued that terror only grew stronger. 

The first trial was less than half way through, and already most of the competitors were dead or dying. Most of them died in the massive brawl that had also claimed the life of several guards. Brähm had jumped down from the dais and thrown himself into the massive scene, fighting on behalf of his fallen men. A few others, even after the magnificently horrid display, still tried to steal something and leave, and each time that happened Regina smiled wider. She was ridding the world of a worthless heathen, and she was glad their lives were ending the way they were. If they wished to defy her warning then they were too dimwitted to continue breathing. The entire ballroom rang with the deafening sounds of survival. Regina took another sip of wine, wondering who among this group of misfits might actually prove themselves worthy. Her eyes caught on the blonde woman again, but this time Regina did see that smile on her face. The woman was walking through the chaos as though it were comfortable to her- she seemed perfectly at home in the destruction. Fists and knives flew past her, barely missing her delicate form each time. Her eyes seemed to bewitch Regina, and she was instantly mesmerized by her. She reached the steps of the dais, bowed low enough for Regina to see the tops of her soft breasts held in place by her corset, and then looked up at Regina. 

“Good evening, My Queen.” She said, and her voice was just as entrancing as her eyes. It was soft and melodious, and yet a hint of something sinister lurked deeper. Regina quirked her brow, smiling at her. 

“Good evening, stranger.” She replied. The woman began to walk up the dais, and instantly Regina remembered that Brähm was no longer by her side. She eagerly hoped for this woman to come closer, but she also knew the danger that could be present. For all she knew this woman was an assassin. Regina’s smiled faded, and she glared at the young woman.

“Do not come any closer, unless you wish to taste my wrath.” Regina spoke, her eyes narrowed. The woman continued to approach, unphased by her threat.

“It is not your wrath that I wish to taste, My Queen.” She replied with a sly smirk, and Regina felt her heart skip a beat. She felt warm all over her body, and she was driven into a wild heat when the woman reached her throne and placed a soft hand on Regina’s bare shoulder. Her fingers glided over her olive skin, which sent a another wave of heat throughout her. She smiled at Regina’s reaction to her touch.

“May I join you?” She asked, and though Regina knew she shouldn’t, she went against her better judgement. She bid her to stay, and the woman sat down on Regina’s lap. She instantly began to run her index finger playfully over Regina’s ear and then behind it, slowly moving until it was running down Regina’s neck. Regina’s eyes fluttered shut as her body tingled- this was more than she had felt in such a long time. The woman could see what she was doing to the Queen, and she smiled.

“Am I pleasing you, My Queen?” She asked, and Regina gulped. She opened her eyes and looked at the blonde in her lap, smirking.

“Yes you are, for now…But do not disappoint me.” She replied. The blonde chuckled.

“Well then, I guess I will just have to make sure you are completely satisfied.” The blonde said, then she leaned in close and blew into Regina’s ear. It made Regina shiver, but she smiled from the sensation. The blonde then ran her tongue along Regina’s ear, before finally resting her lips on her earlobe and nibbling it. Regina leaned into it, hoping it would never end. The nibbling seemed to go on forever, making Regina quiver. The woman stood, and Regina felt like a love-sick child who didn’t want their fantasy to end. 

“I did not command you to stop.” She said, trying to appear firm but sounding more eager than anything else. The blonde ran her fingers along her mouth seductively, lingering there for a moment. The woman looked at her with more than just desire- there was still something hidden within her gaze that Regina could not place. She smirked and dropped her hand to her chest, letting it land on her tantalizing bosoms. She placed herself back in Regina’s lap, facing her other side now. She began to caress her other ear the same way, but she whispered into it first. 

“I only wished to make sure that your other ear was not getting too cold.” She answered, and then began to lick and nibble her earlobe as before. Regina could feel her body relaxing, almost melting into the sensation. She wanted this- she needed it. The blonde stopped nibbling for a moment to breathe into her ear again, and Regina turned to look her in the eye. My god, she was beautiful! She reached up, cupping the back of the woman’s head with her hand. She stared into those blue eyes that were watching, calculating. She pulled her in for a kiss, and she could smell the soft scent of her perfume. Regina’s eyes fluttered shut once again, her chest heaving just as their lips were about to meet-

The flame of the dragon sconce went out, signaled by the sound of a trumpet. Regina and the woman jumped, startled out of their reverie. The woman leapt up from Regina’s lap suddenly, running down the dais and disappearing into the crowd before Regina could say a word. She placed a hand to her chest to slow her rapidly beating heart, and smirked at the feeling the woman had awoken within her. Her body hummed with that tingling sensation, and she wanted more. Damn that blasted old sconce and its flame! Why did it have to out so quickly- she never even had the chance to taste that woman’s lips.The guards brought the two remaining challengers forward and Regina scoffed. The only two that were still alive were the giant brute that had been leering at her, and a small pathetic looking slave. She shook her head.

“These two? They are the winners of this trial?” She asked, her laughter barely contained. They each stepped forward to present their stolen items to the Queen. The lumbering brute had stolen a pouch of wine, and the slave had stolen a small dinner fork from one of the lavishly set tables that lined the walls. She frowned, angered and disappointed by the outcome of the first trial. Maybe Brähm was right, after all….

“I have stolen this fork, My Queen, from that table there.” The small man said timidly as he pointed. His eyes were a rich brown, and his short black hair fell around his dirty face in tight curls. Regina could tell by his voice that he was not much older than herself, but his face and body were that of a man beaten and weathered well beyond his years. What she could see of his dark skin was scarred, whether by whip or some other means of cruelty. He had endured much in his life, and if he did not win this tournament he likely would not live to see another decade. His thin frame was common of a slave, due to the lack of food they receive (if any), but all of his features were small. He was a mouse in every way, and she was the hungry cat about to strike. He avoided her gaze as much as he could but when he looked up and found her eyes on him, taunting him, he did not dare look away. It seemed she would be even more angry if he did that than if he met her eyes in the first place. She glanced over to the table and then back to him, pursing her lips. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, wondering if she should just kill him outright and be done with him. She let out a huff of aggravation- she did say anything in this room could be stolen. 

“What is your name?” She asked.

“My name is Landry, your Highness.” He replied, wringing the end of his tattered shirt in his hands from fear. She nodded, then addressed the crowd. 

“The first champion, Landy.” She said to the crowd, who erupted in a roar of applause. Landry gave the Queen a small smile and bowed his head as he backed away from the dais. Regina ignored him. Then the lumbering brute approached, smiling widely. His long, greasy dark hair was pulled back away from his face, allowing her the perfect view of his cold gray eyes. His face was bruised, and his enormous body was covered in burns, scars, and exotic tattoos- no doubt he had a brave and idiotic story tied to each one of them. Wildly exaggerated tales of his so-called ‘heroism’. Dry blood was splattered across his face and down his arms and chest, and Regina wondered if all that blood was his own. She was repulsed by the sight of him (even more so than Landry), but she remained stoic. He approached the same spot of the dais as Landry, then set a pouch of wine down at her feet. 

“I have stolen a pouch a wine, My Queen.” He said, giving her a very proud smile. Even his accent was harsh and crude. She scoffed, raising her brows.

“What, is this supposed to impress me?” She asked, and the brute scratched his head.

“Well, I did steal it off one of your guards, your highness.” He replied. Regina was a bit more impressed with him now, but furious with the oaf of a guard who not only was carrying wine when he should’ve been protecting the ballroom, but who had also allowed that wine to get stolen from him by a bumbling fool! She seethed, her eyes scanning the room.

“Which guard did you steal it from?” She asked. The brute looked around until his eyes fell upon a guard in the corner. 

“Uh… That’n there, your majesty.” He replied, pointing him out to her. The guard was clearly trying to find a way to support his very broken arm (no doubt given to him by the sickening beast before her). She raised her hand and flicked her wrist, making the guard’s neck snap. He fell to the ground with a loud clang from his helmet, and that was the end of his incompetence. She turned her attention back to the competitor.

“What is your name?” She asked him. He gave her a toothy grin and puffed out his chest. He was proud of himself, alright.

“Alban, your highness.” He replied. Regina nodded.

“The second champion, Alban.” She called out, and once again the room erupted with applause. Alban raised both of his muscular arms and held his giant fists in the air in victory, causing the crowd to cheer a bit louder for him. Regina rolled her eyes- she could already hear Brähm saying ‘I told you so.’ She waved her hands, quieting the crowd.

“Behold the remaining competitors! The first trial is now complete!” She shouted, and the crowd to cheered again.

“Not quite.” A voice called from the crowd. Regina searched for the source of the voice, and at once the young blonde who had been keeping her company started to approach the dais. A hush fell over the crowd, and soon whispers could be heard floating all about the tense room as she stepped closer. Regina could not contain her amusement any longer, and she began to laugh.

“You?” She asked between chuckles. “You, really? This tournament is a great contest of skill. I need someone ruthless and brave- not a silly girl like yourself. Now go back to where you came from and stop wasting our time.” Regina said, dismissing her with a wave of her hand. But the woman remained, unmoved by the Queen’s lecture.

“I didn’t think I was wasting your time before, My Queen.” The woman replied, giving her a coy grin. Regina felt her cheeks blush, but she looked furious. Before Regina could say another word, the young woman raised her dress, revealing her long legs and the garter belt on one of them. She removed a small pouch from the garter belt and dropped her skirts back down. Regina enjoyed seeing the woman’s gorgeous legs, and secretly wished she had been able to admire them longer. The woman opened the pouch and poured its contents into her hand- they were the Queen’s diamond earrings. The crowd gasped and murmured as Regina paled. 

“I believe these belong to you.” The woman said casually, holding her hand out to the Queen. Regina instinctively raised a hand to her ear. She knew the earrings would not be there, but still when she felt them missing she gasped. Why didn’t she realize what she was doing sooner?! She looked back to the young woman, who now wore a smug grin on her face. Regina clamped her mouth shut, her jaw tensing. Her eyes ran over the mysterious woman before her, measuring her character. She let out a huff of annoyance, letting her arm drop back down to her side. She pretended to be outraged, but inside she was pleased. At least one of the challengers seemed to be worthy. 

“And what is your name?” She asked.

“Emma. Emma Swan.” She replied. Regina let her eyes linger on Emma for a moment longer before she turned to address the crowd. 

“The final champion, Emma Swan!” Regina said aloud. The crowd started with a muffled clap- they were unsure whether or not to applaud such a bold and mischievous theft. After all, the Queen was known to have a wild temper, even for the most minor infraction. But soon the crowd roared louder than before, cheering and clapping excitedly for the final competitor. Regina waved a hand, bringing the crowd to silence.

“The first trial is now complete! Unless, there are any other unscrupulous characters out there among you who wish to interrupt me again and make themselves known.” Regina stated, pausing to see if there truly was another competitor. When all remained silent she continued.

“Very well then, I call the first trial to an end! Brähm, take the champions to their chambers for the night.” She paused for moment, noticing that Emma was giving her the same stare as Alban. She enjoyed the stare far more from Emma’s keen eyes. She cleared her throat and continued. “The next trial will be in three days time. Competitors will have until then to train on the palace grounds to prepare. Good luck to you all, my champions. May the best of you win.” She finished, and her eyes landed on Emma once again. Emma smirked, as if she knew already that she would be the victor. Regina hoped she would be. Brähm and two other guards approached the competitors, escorting them to their bedchambers within the castle. Emma was the last in line, and as they were led out of the room she could feel The Queen’s eyes on her, watching her leave. She smiled to herself- she hoped she would have this effect on her. It was all going according to plan.


	2. A Day to Train

The champions were led through the halls of the Queen’s castle, and the further they went within, the colder and darker the halls became. After a long trek they were led to a large spiral staircase that plunged down into the blackness. Brähm held out his large torch and the champions stared over the side, gaping at the immense depth to which this staircase led. He hoped at least one of them would fall over the side, and then that would only leave two to dispose of. . . 

Brähm hated the thought of this tournament from the start- he should be The Queen’s right hand, not any of these bumbling fools! He had served her faithfully for the last five years, sacrificing everything for her. He had done so much to earn her favor, her praise. She had recently begun to trust him more than any other guard, seeking his advice in some matters, allowing him to guard her chambers each night, confiding in him secrets that no other living soul would ever hear. He should be her Hunter- he deserved it! His hands clenched into fists as he thought of one of the imbeciles replacing him on the dais beside Regina- seeking their council, asking their advice. No! He would not allow it to happen- he would stop it, somehow. . . .

They reached the desired floor and Brähm stopped suddenly, making the others all but collide into him. He glanced over his shoulder at them, speaking low.

“Alright, champions. You’ll stay here until the tournament is over. Or, if any of you wish to give up and resign from the tournament now...” He said, but no one spoke. He rolled his eyes, then quickly turned down a narrow hallway. The others followed behind him, trying not to stare at the grimy, cobweb covered walls. He led them to a set of rooms near the end of the hall, pointing to each vacant room.

“You each will have your own chambers down here until you win the tournament, or until you die.” Brähm said, smiling at them. Landry looked away from him, while Alban crossed his large arms over his enormous chest. Emma simply glared. Brähm continued. “Once you are brought back here, you are to remain in your rooms until someone comes for you. And you will not share with each other under any circumstances. Do you understand?” He asked, and they all nodded. They each went into their rooms and found that the state of their room was not much better than the hall. 

“Tomorrow a servant will bring you clothing that the Queen will find presentable- try not to repulse them.” Brähm said. He went to each wooden door and closed it, locking it tight for the night. Emma’s was the last, and when he reached her doorway he found her standing there with her arms crossed.

“Why are we being forced to stay in these quarters? We’re champions, for god’s sake! Don’t you think we’ve earned a little something more?” She said, gesturing at the room. Brähm leaned in close, almost seething.

“You have earned nothing! You’re a bunch of filthy street rats and heathens, the lot of you! You’re lucky the Queen allowed you to stay in these servants’ quarters, and not in the dungeon where I suggested we throw all the other animals like you.” Brähm’s seafoam colored eyes ran up and down Emma, narrowing as he judged her. She glowered at him.

“Not one of you is worthy to serve The Queen, and in time she will see that. She’ll watch you all fail miserably- one by one. She’ll come to her senses and have you all killed, but until then you are my problem. For your sake, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and don’t do anything to aggravate me, or I’ll kill you myself.” Brähm finished, the vein in his neck bulging. He turned on his heel and left the room, grabbing the tarnished door handle to slam it shut. He was about to slam it closed, when he grinned.

“Oh, and watch out for the rats- they like to bite. Sweet dreams, champion.” He said nefariously. Emma glared as he closed the door and locked it tight, the whole time she could hear him chuckling. She heard his footsteps echoing down the corridor, and when they had disappeared she let out a breath. She took a closer look around her room- or what seemed to pass for a room. 

Against the far wall rested a small wooden cot with one pillow and a sheet bunched up at the foot of the bed. There was a small table against the wall next to her, and there sat a few pieces of parchment, and inkwell, and a quill. The parchment was old and yellowed, and Emma felt that it would break apart in her hands if she were to touch it. A small candle burned on the table, casting an eerie glow over her room. 

“Champion, indeed.” She muttered. She rolled her eyes and decided that there was nothing else to be done for the time being, so she took off her gown and prepared for bed. She hadn’t brought another set of clothes, but luckily her slip could serve as a fair sleeping gown until one could be made for her. She stretched, glad to finally be free of her corset, and let her hair down out of its elaborate braid. These damn pins- how did normal high society women wear their hair like this for hours on end? She had her hair up for less than two hours, and already her scalp felt like it was on fire. Even rubbing her fingers against it didn’t help. She tossed the pins down on the table, not caring that most of them bounced onto the floor. She was tired of pretending. The first trial was done, and she only had two more before she could have what was rightfully hers. She rubbed her shoulders and sighed, her eyes beginning to close. She was ready to collapse into bed and get a deep night’s sleep for once. She went to the bed and sat down, yawning as she stretched once more. She rubbed her tired eyes as she moved the sheet, pulling her feet up to tuck in. 

Three rats were underneath her sheet, squeaking and skittering about right where her feet were about to go. She jumped off the bed and stood in a flash, cringing at the sight of them. She had seen rats all the time when she was a girl- they often ran across her in the middle of the night, or sat near her and stared at her when she was lucky enough to have a scrap of food. She used to be so terrified of their beady eyes and giant teeth that she often had nightmares about them. The nightmares were long gone, but her disgust still remained. She shooed the rats away, watching them skitter out through a small hole in the wall. She stuffed the corner of her pillow into the hole as far as it would go, hoping that would keep the rats at bay for a little while. She shook her head in disgust at the small presents they left behind on her cot. She picked up one end of her cot and slapped it with her hand, sending the droppings to the floor. She set the cot down and laid on it, making sure her head was nowhere near that area. She pulled the thin sheet over her and shivered from the cold. Now she wished she had left the dress on. It may have been torturous to wear, but at least it was warm. She tossed and turned, wondering if she would ever be able to sleep. But she remembered why she was there, and what she had to do. She needed to win this tournament, and she wouldn’t be able to do so without at a few hour’s rest. She closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. Before long she was asleep, dreaming of what was yet to come.

* * * * * *

Emma woke to the sound of the door being unlocked, and she jumped when it was thrown open in haste. She jumped off of the bed, pulling the small dagger out of her sleeve in a flash. She removed the leather sheath and took a fighting stance. The poor servant jumped out of her skin upon seeing Emma standing there ready to strike, nearly dropping the armful of things she held. The woman flinched, letting out a yelp. Once they each saw that neither posed a true threat, they relaxed. 

“Goodness ma’am, you scared me half out my skin, you did.” The woman said with a smile. She was a large woman- her bowed legs and plump figure aggravated the limp she had, but that didn’t seem to sour her mood. She hummed as she set down some sheets and a few sets of clothes. She then went around Emma, preparing to make her cot. 

“Go on now miss, her majesty wants all the champions freshly dressed for the day. I’ve brought some clothes for you to put on.” She said as she picked up the sheet. She looked around confused when she saw that the pillow was missing, then stooped down to look for it underneath the bed. She became even more confused when she found that it was shoved into the hole. She pulled it out and stood, looking at the corner that had been inside the wall. It was clearly gnawed on, which made Emma glad she shoved it in there last night. The woman nodded, looking at Emma.

“I understand miss, them rats used to bother me, too. But pay no mind- they won’t hurt you so long as you don’t hurt them.” She said. Emma knew that she was trying to make her feel better, but still the thought of their tiny feet running across her at night made her shake. She gave the woman a small smile. Then the woman went back to the door and grabbed the handle, beginning to pull it closed. Emma picked up the soft cream tunic and held it up, seeing that is was much too large for her.

“Uh.. I don’t think this’ll fit me.” She said, and the servant stopped. 

“I know miss, just put them on please.” She replied, closing the door. Emma shrugged and did as she was told. She thought the tunic was too large, but when she got to the leather pants she chuckled at how ridiculously large they were. She stepped into them and then the knee high boots, and just when she finished lacing up those large monstrosities, the servant returned with a fresh pillow. Emma shrugged as she stared down at the poorly fitting clothes.

“I don’t think these are going to work.” She said skeptically. The servant shook her head and waved her hand. The clothes came to life, shrinking and tightening until they perfectly hugged her body. Emma looked down at the clothes and shoes again, baffled. She stammered, shaking her head. She felt something brush against her shoulder, and when she reached for her hair she discovered that the servant had magically put half of her hair into braids, allowing some of it to cascade freely down her back without the majority of it falling into her face. 

“I didn’t know anyone in servitude had magic.” Emma said. The servant shrugged.

“There are a few of us. The Queen likes us to use our magic to help do our daily chores, but not for much else.” Her face fell, and Emma saw the cuff on her arm. The woman quickly recovered her cheery tone, shrugging it off.

“It’s not all bad miss- she could’ve put a cuff on that keeps me from using magic at all. Or worse… as long as you do what you’re told around here, you’ll survive.” She said, and those words burned in Emma’s mind like hot coals. She’d heard that before, and the memory of the person who said it was still fresh in her mind. She had been free of him for years, but his face always remained, haunting her. The woman turned and left once more, speaking over her shoulder again.

“Now that I have a better idea of your size, I’ll have all your other clothes made.” She said, then turned and smiled as she closed the door behind her. She was gone for only a moment before Brähm threw it open, making Emma jump. He smirked at her reaction; he liked to scare people whenever he had an opportunity. But scaring her in particular, the woman who had impressed the Queen- now that was real fun. 

“Time to go, champion.” He said, signaling for her to leave. 

* * * * * *  
Regina watched them from the balcony as they trained, taking pleasure in the fact that Brähm had been wrong. Emma still seemed to be the likely winner, but as she watched them train she found that they all had certain strengths. Alban, the big oaf, was very skilled with blunt weapons. He seemed to favor the axe, but he had done quite a number on some of the practice figures as well as her courtyard stones with a mace. Landry was surprisingly agile, able to move quickly and hide before Regina could spot him half the time. His specialty was throwing daggers- he could throw a dagger and hit the mark each time before Regina could even find where he was hidden, and then just like that, he’d be gone. Emma practiced with swords and daggers both- her skills with a blade rivaled that of even Brähm, it seemed. But her real skill, her true talent, was with the bow and arrow. She could hit the mark every time, and her focus was incredible. Regina watched the way her muscles flexed as she pulled back the arrow, smiling to herself as it hit its mark once again. She was the one to beat. She licked her lips as Brähm approached her seat, his arms crossed. 

“How does it feel to be wrong?” She asked, her eyes never leaving the courtyard. Brähm shook his head.

“They haven’t proven anything yet. Give them time and they will disappoint you.” He replied coldly. Regina turned to face him with a smirk on her lips.

“My, aren’t we in a foul mood today.” She said, and Brähm’s jaw clenched. He looked away from her and back out over the courtyard. How dare she do this- surely she must know what she means to him! How can she treat him this way, after all that he’s done for her! She was his light, his love- and this tournament took that love and trampled it into dust. And what was worse was she didn’t even seem to care that he had given her his world. Everything he’s ever done he did for her, and this was how she would repay him? He shook his head and glared at the champions, his mind turning over a foul plot. She will love me, he thought, I just have to dispose of the others, and then she will love me. . . He looked over at Regina, seeing the way her eyes followed Emma. The way she smiled when the blonde released an arrow, or maneuvered through obstacles with great ease. He knew he had to kill them all, but Emma he would enjoy disposing of.

After many hours in the courtyard the day’s training was finally done. The Queen stood and commended them all for their skill, then invited them to bathe and have supper with her in the great hall. Her eyes fell on Emma again, and the blonde smirked as she relaxed her bowstring. They all returned their weapons to the table and were each lead by a guard back to their chambers. Brähm stepped into the courtyard, and when he and Emma locked eyes he glared. She ignored him but she could see in his eyes that he was planning something. She watched him go to Alban, and she wondered if the hatred she saw in his eyes was for all the champions, or just her? She watched them speak for a moment before her guard forced her to go, leading her back to her chamber. 

“Alban, I have to tell you that was quite a performance today.” Brähm said, clapping him on the shoulder. Alban raised his brow as he tossed his axe back onto the table, making the other weapons clatter from the force.  
“Don’t you pretend to be my friend. You ain’t said nothin’ kind to none of us since the moment we arrived.” Alban said, wiping the sweat away from his forehead. Brähm nodded.

“Alright, that’s fair. But I’m willing to admit that I was wrong, and tell you that I think you’ll be the one to win this tournament.” He replied. Alban looked at him skeptically.

“Go on!” Alban said in disbelief. Brähm nodded again, smiling.

“It’s true! The Queen and I have been speaking, and she tells me that you’re her personal favorite to win. She wants me to help you any way that I can.” He replied. Alban was flummoxed. He chuckled heartily as he imagined himself in just a few days’ time, guarding the Queen, advising her in future battles, offering her his… services. He looked back at Brähm and smiled.

“So what do I do?” He asked. Brähm leaned in close, wrapping his arm (as far as it could go) around Alban’s shoulders. 

“I know the next trial, and I also know what you can do to impress her. Just trust me.” Brähm answered.


	3. The Second Trial

Three days had passed, and the next trial was finally upon them. Before dawn, Brähm came down and made them ready, telling them to get dressed in their fighting clothes. Once they were clothed he led them all to a small carriage waiting for them at the rear of the castle. They climbed in and began their journey into the forest, all the while Alban was smirking to himself. He knew already what the next trial was and what he needed to do to gain her majesty’s favor. Not that he really needed it, according to Brähm. He was already the Queen’s champion- the rest of the tournament was just a technicality. He would win, and watch the others fail miserably. 

Emma noticed the sly grin on Alban’s face as he sat across from her. She scrunched her brows in thought, wondering just what he had to feel so smug about. Did it have anything to do with whatever he and Brähm had been discussing just a few days before? She decided not to dwell on the matter- they were about to learn their next trial, and she needed to be focused. She had to be prepared; her senses had to be sharp. Her entire plan depended on it. She looked out the small window of the carriage and watched as a soft rainfall showered over the castle and the lush meadows that surrounded it. Off to the east the mountains were shrouded in a dark grey downpour, casting an eerie shadow over them. Before long they were engulfed within the thick foliage of the Enchanted Forest, and the mountains were out of sight. After quite some time travelling the carriage finally came to a stop beside a small clearing deep within the forest. It was within this part of the forest where many monsters were said to lurk, and a chill ran up Emma’s spine at the thought. Brähm threw open the carriage door and motioned for them to exit. Alban exited first, jumping down from the carriage and splattering mud on his pants. Landry stepped out next, looking around him cautiously. “He must know the stories too.” Emma surmised. Once his feet were on the ground, he turned and held out a small hand to Emma to help her down the carriage steps. Normally she did not accept help from others- everything came with a cost. That was one lesson she learned well in her life. But she gave him a nod of thanks and took his hand, stepping carefully on the slippery steps. Once they were all on solid ground, they followed Brähm toward the clearing. When they were past the tree line they saw Regina and a guard standing in the center of the clearing waiting for them, a table full of weapons by their side. She was wearing a very tight black gown that accentuated the curves of her body, trailing in the grass behind her. The dress was thin, and it plunged down toward her waist, leaving her chest in between her breasts exposed. Her hair, in its usual fashion, flowed down her back like a raven waterfall. Emma’s breath caught in her throat, and she feel could her cheeks flush at the sight of her. Regina smirked at her reaction- that was what she hoped would happen. Emma realized then that rain was falling everywhere else in the clearing, except on Regina. When she looked very close she could just see the edges of a spell; a nearly invisible shield she created to protect her from the rain. Regina looked over all the champions, smiling.

“This is the second trial. As I am sure you all are aware, this land and the sea beyond are home to many legendary creatures. Most of them are harmless, but there are those within that are awesome, terrifying creatures that have been known to kill entire villages. Your quest is to find a mythical creature and capture it. You must bring it, dead or alive, to my castle and present it to me.” She said, then turned to the guard standing beside her. He retrieved the intricately carved wooden box from the table and presented it to Regina, who opened the lid and grabbed two items. One was a rose petal- the other a vial of liquid.

“This is a very powerful conjuring potion- it will allow you to create anything you may desire to win this trial; simply think of it, and it will appear. No, not the creature itself- I hope you didn’t think it would be that easy. This will only allow you to conjure inanimate objects.” She smirked, and Alban huffed- clearly he thought that he could do just that. Regina then raised the rose petal.

“This petal has been enchanted with a relocation spell- once you have your creature, simply crush the petal in your fingers and it will take you back to the castle. You must bring your creature back to the castle within two days’ time. Good luck, my champions.” She said, then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Brähm led them to the table and had them each take their turn in choosing a weapon. Emma chose a bow and arrow, slipping the quiver over her shoulder. Landry then chose a set of throwing daggers, slipping them into the pockets of his coat. Emma saw how different he looked now- he stature was still small, but he seemed to stand taller, with a purpose. Winning the first challenge and training these last few days had done that. He was a worthy competitor, unlike Alban. She watched Alban look over all the remaining weapons, trying to decide which was best. He stared at the mace, the swords, the mallets, the axes, until she noticed Brähm giving him a subtle clue of the weapon to choose- a trident. Alban saw his suggestion and grabbed the gilded, three-pronged spear, smiling giddily. Emma knew something was wrong, but she did not believe that Brähm was truly helping Alban. She knew he hated them all, her more so, so why would he be helping any of them? Emma turned to Alban, who had taken his place in line next to her. 

“I wouldn’t take that if I were you.” She whispered. He scoffed. 

“Quiet, girl. I know what I’m doing.” He replied harshly. Emma shook her head at his stupidity- if he wanted to let himself get killed, then so be it. Brähm and the other guard went to them then, bringing their conversation to an end.

“Now that you’ve chosen your weapons, you will be given the potion and the petal.” He said as the other guard went down the line with the box outstretched. Each of them grabbed a petal and a vial, looking at the iridescent liquid that shimmered even in the overcast light. Once they all had their items, they looked around at each other and Brähm. He rolled his eyes.

“Well, go!” He shouted, making them head off into the forest. Brähm and the other guard gathered the other weapons and returned to the castle, hoping that one (hopefully more) of the champions would not return. 

 

* * * * * *  
The champions decided (for the time being) that it would be best to travel together. After all, there’s power in numbers. They ventured throughout the day until only a few rays of light remained. They found a safe place to camp for the night, and as they sat there near the fire and ate the deer Emma killed, they realized that they had more in common than they thought. Alban, while being a large and simple brute, was quite fond of sharing stories. He couldn’t read, but he enjoyed to tell his own as they came to him. He told them a lavish tale of pirates and kings, merfolk and adventure that made Emma and Landry both feel as though they were there beside the pirates, experiencing it all firsthand. When he was done he confessed that that was his own story that he’d made up, and he’d been waiting to share it with someone. Emma smiled as she passed him the pouch of water. 

“I don’t understand you, Alban. You act like such a beast, and yet you seem to have such a passion for tales. Why did you not become a bard?” She asked, and Alban shrugged.

“I know how to fight and hunt- and I’m strong. It’s those that keep food in my belly, not stories.” Alban replied, and he seemed to be the lumbering ox once again, every hint of his creativity and imagination gone. Emma looked over to Landry, who was busy sharpening his daggers. Emma already knew how they were alike. She had been a slave too, in a way. He looked up and found her watching him. He smiled, and Emma did the same. Landry finished with his daggers and set them aside, then grabbed a piece of meat to eat. This was the best thing he’d eaten in years, and he wanted to savor every bite. He chewed the last bite of meat and spoke as he tore off another.

“Emma, are you sure that there are phoenix nests around here?” He asked between bites. 

“There should be- it’s rumored that a great deal of phoenix nests are within the forest on the edge closest to the Octavian Sea. It’s said that the cool salt air helps to keep their nests from burning- the twigs and grass can’t catch if it’s too moist.” She replied. She looked back over to Alban and found him standing, practicing with his trident. She scoffed. 

“What are you planning to catch with that ridiculous thing? A mermaid, perhaps?” She asked, and her and Landry chuckled. Alban gave them a smug grin.

“I’m not telling you nothin’. I don’t want none of you to know.” He said, then went back to practicing. 

“Oh come on, Alban. You know that Landry and I are going after phoenixes, and you said you’d travel with us because your creature would be nearby. And since you chose that to fight with, I can only assume that you’re going after a sea creature.” She said, and Alban seemed to be genuinely disappointed that she had figured most of it out. He set the trident down and sat next to them once again, grabbing the wine.

“Alright, fine I’ll tell ya. I’m gonna kill a leviathan.” He said, and puffed out his chest again with pride. Emma and Landry stared at him in shock.

“Are you out of your mind?! A leviathan? Entire vessels full of men have been lost to one of them. You’ll be killed before you can even aim your trident.” She said, and Landry scoffed. Alban looked between them both. 

“She’s right- leviathans are massive. They can wipe out an entire port town with just one bite.” Landry added. Alban scoffed.

“You just don’t want me to bring somethin’ that’ll impress the Queen. You two’ll have your fire birds, and I’ll have a giant beast that’s never been killed by a human before!” He replied. 

“There’s a reason they’ve never been killed by a human before- because it’s impossible.” Emma replied. Then she remembered Brähm had suggested to Alban to grab the trident; she also remembered them speaking just a few days before. “Are you doing this because Brähm said to?” She asked. He nodded as he shoved another piece of meat into his mouth. 

“He says I got a real chance of winnin’, “ he said with a mouthful of meat, “if I can bring in a leviathan, she’ll be mighty impressed with me.” Emma gave him a look of concern. 

“I wouldn’t trust him, Alban. I’m sure you both have noticed that he doesn’t like us very much. I don’t believe he told you that out of the goodness of his heart- he’s up to something.” She warned him. Alban looked away and gave a small scoff- he already knew who the champion would be. What did she know about it anyway- she was just a woman. The three finished their supper in silence and went to sleep underneath the stars, preparing for the day to come. It took Emma quite a long time to fall asleep- her mind kept returning to her childhood and the wishes she made on stars. She stared at them until they became soft blurs to her tired eyes. She couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer, and at last she fell asleep with the moonlight shining down on her face. 

* * * * * *

By mid morning the champions were on their way once more, and soon after they began their travel they could smell the crisp ocean air. The Octavian Sea was close, as was their next trial. Alban broke off from the group, wishing them luck in their hunt for birds. He chuckled as he went down another path that led to the shore, and Emma shook her head. 

“He’s going to get himself killed.” She said, and Landry nodded. It didn’t make much difference to either of them if he died- they tried to talk him out of his foolishness, and if he didn’t want to listen to them then that was his choice to make. They continued on down their path, their eyes scanning the expanse of trees for any sign of their catch. 

As they travelled further they could smell ash- the phoenix nests were definitely close. They approached silently, hoping not to startle any of the birds. If one sensed danger, they would all flee. Emma and Landry both retrieved the vials they had been given the day before and each poured the liquid out onto a stone, picturing the object they needed in their minds. Landry’s transformed into a glittering cage, one that could hold any mythical creature. Emma’s transformed into a beautiful silver arrow-one that would freeze the phoenix's’ heart before it could regenerate. Once the heart was frozen she could cut it out, preventing it from being reborn as soon as she removed the arrow. Emma knew full well that a live phoenix was valuable enough for the healing properties of its tears, but a dead one was more valuable for its feathers. The more years between a phoenix’s regeneration, the more powerful the feathers. 

Emma and Landry hid behind their own trees, watching. Soon enough they could see dozens of phoenixes returning to their nests from their early morning search for food. One flapped its mighty wings and landed in the tree above Landry, facing away from Emma. She pointed to it and Landry looked up, his mouth falling open as he gazed at the magnificent creature up close for the first time. This one was fairly young, Emma guessed, as it was somewhat small compared to the others. This bird wasn’t much larger than an eagle, and its wings were a fire of reds and oranges. It preened its feathers as it sat on the branch, listening to the calls of the female phoenixes as they went by. Landry stood there with his cage in his hand, unsure of what to do. For a moment Emma considered shooting her arrow into that bird and calling it a day, but if she did that the others would take off before Landry could have a chance. She wanted to win this tournament, but she would do it fairly. Not to mention the fact that this one was much too young for its feathers to be of any real use to Regina- no, she needed an older bird. Her eyes scanned the trees until they landed on a particularly old looking female. It was much bigger than the one above Landry- it easily dwarfed many of the other phoenixes. Its plumage was a dull array of colors, like a painting that has faded with the passage of time. She too preened her feathers, but she moved much slower than the others. Emma looked back over to Landry, who was still gawking at the radiant bird. She rolled her eyes and crossed to him silently, spinning him around to face her. He didn’t know what was going on until Emma drove her dagger into his stomach. His face scrunched up in pain, and he was about to let out a loud groan when Emma covered his mouth. She hugged him to her so that she could whisper into his ear.

“It’s alright- it’s only a flesh wound. Phoenixes have been known to help people who are hurt. Just listen and do exactly as I tell you. I will help lay you down underneath the tree. Begin to groan- softly now- we don’t want to scare the others away. If that happens all we’ll have to show for our efforts is an empty hand and an angry Queen. Don’t try to catch the bird as soon as it swoops down to help you- let it heal you first. Once the bird doesn’t think of you as a threat, make your move. Grab hold of it and shove it into that cage as fast as you can. Understand?” She finished, and she felt Landry nod weakly. With their plan in place she helped him down. She was sure a number of times that the phoenixes would hear them, but the sounds of their song seemed to drown out any noise they made. She held a finger to her lips, telling Landry not to make a sound until she was hiding behind another tree out of sight. Once she was gone, he did as she instructed and softly groaned, holding the bloody wound from her dagger. The bird heard his cries and looked down at Landry, cocking its head to one side and then the other. It watched him for a moment, and he wondered if this plan was going to work at all. Then, just as she predicted, the bird swooped down from its perch and landed on his leg. It stared at Landry, and he could see that the bird was trying to figure out something. But after a moment it looked down at his wound and stepped closer until it was standing on his thigh. It blinked several times, until finally a shimmering teardrop formed in its large eye. It leaned close and blinked again, letting the tear fall into the stab wound. Instantly the pain was gone, and Landry could see the wound closing shut until all that remained of its existence was the bloodstain on his tunic. He smiled at the bird and nodded his thanks, making the bird nod back. He wasn’t sure if the bird truly understood what he meant, or if it was just mimicking his movements. He glanced over to where Emma hid and could just see her eyes, telling him to get on with it. He looked back at the bird, who was staring at him again.

“I’m sorry about this.” He whispered, and just as the bird cocked its head in confusion he grabbed it, pinning its wings to its body so that it couldn’t escape. The bird let out a deafening screech, telling the other to flee. The mating calls stopped, followed by a chaotic flapping of wings and cawing. Emma seized her moment and released her enchanted bow, watching it fly toward its target. The old phoenix was struck right in the heart, and it let out a terrible cry as it fell to the ground. Emma went to Landry and helped him force his phoenix into the cage, then went into the empty nesting ground to retrieve her own. At this point, it was more under a curse rather than dead. The arrow didn’t kill it outright, it simply froze the heart. The bird was still alive, but it wouldn't be for long. Emma pulled out her dagger and drove it into the phoenix’s chest, cutting through until she could see the the heart and the arrow slicing through it. The organ had turned light blue, and frost had begun to form on its edges. She took the tip of the blade and quickly severed the main arteries, killing it before it could wake. She removed the arrow and stuck the heart in a little pouch- she was almost certain the hearts were valuable too- and then wiped her hands and blade off in the grass. Emma stood, carrying her trophy by the feet. Landry looked sick, but he gave her a small smile as she approached him. She slipped her dagger away and looked at the bite marks on his fingers. 

“Looks like he gave you a bit more than you bargained for.” She said, and he chuckled, but there an edge of uncertainty to it. He was weary of Emma now, and he watched her carefully. She could see the look in his eyes, and she hated it. But she had a tournament to win, so she continued on down the path as though nothing had happened. She went to a spot in the forest where the trees were thinnest, and she peeked out through them toward the ocean. Just a few feet past the tree line where she stood the forest floor ended in a sudden drop, soft yellow sand sitting far below. Off further out was the ocean, and Emma smiled at it. She had forgotten how beautiful it was; how blue and inviting. She hadn’t seen the ocean since she was a girl, but she always hoped to go back to it one day. Off in the distance she could see a ship sailing out into the sea, and she realized quite quickly that that had to be Alban. He must have used his potion to conjure himself a boat that could steer itself, as he was standing in the crow’s nest with his golden trident, shouting ungodly profanities to the sea creature that would surely devour him. 

“Landry, come have a look at this!” She beckoned, and after a moment’s hesitation Landry came to her side. They watched as Alban sailed out further and further, until he and his ship were no bigger than a pebble, but they could still hear him on the wind. He chuckled and called out to the creature, taunting it with his words. After a few minutes Emma and Landry suspected that the beast would never come, but no sooner than they thought that the waves underneath Alban’s boat became more harsh. They began to grow higher and higher, the whole while he was still shouting to the creature of the deep. Suddenly Emma could make a large dark shape in the water- it was an eye. The leviathan rose out of the water, rising over Alban higher than a castle tower. The creature’s scales were a myriad of blues and greens, glistening in the light of the sun. It stared at Alban menacingly, but Alban was unafraid. He puffed out his chest and shouted to the beast, a smile still on his face.

“So, ya finally decided to come out huh? Well c’mon then,- come n’ get me! What ya waiting for, ya big sea slug! Ya god damn fish! Come get-” The leviathan let out an ear-piercing screech and lunged forward, clamping its jaws down on the crow’s nest. Emma and Landry gaped silently as the leviathan took the entire ship down to the bottom of the sea. There was an awkward silence as they stared out for another moment, not really sure what to say. 

“I think we should get back to the castle.” Emma finally blurted out, reaching into her pocket for the rose petal. Landry was doing the same. 

“I. . think you’re right.” He replied. They crushed the petals in their fingers and were transported back to the castle in a flash. They were at one end of the great hall, with Regina and Brähm waiting on the opposite side. They walked up to the dais and presented their trophies to the Queen. Regina stared at them, her face like stone. 

“Was this all you managed to bring me? Two of the same bird?” She asked, her annoyance written on her face. Landry glanced at her and then his bird.

“They are mythical creatures, my Queen. Phoenixes.” He said, and Regina rolled her eyes. 

“I know what they are, you twit.” She said angrily. “I mean that I expected more, much more.” She finished, looking to Emma. Emma simply shrugged. 

“Technically, you didn’t specify what kind of mythical creature you wanted- you told us to catch one.” She replied, and she could Regina’s cheeks turn pink from her frustration. Emma was right, damn it. She pursed her lips and tapped her fingers rapidly against the arm of her throne. Then she realized something was off, and she sat forward a bit in her chair.

“Where is Alban?” She asked them. Emma and Landry looked at each other awkwardly, not sure which of them should tell her. They both opened their mouths to speak, but before they could, a giant thump was heard at the other end of the great hall. Emma and Landry turned quickly, shocked to see the head of the giant leviathan slowly sliding its way across the floor toward the dais. No one could do anything but stare and gape as the enormous head came to a stop at the foot of the dais next to Emma. When it finally did come to a full stop, they noticed Alban’s hand sticking out of the mouth of the creature, the rose petal in his grasp. Emma and Landry worked to pry the mouth open, but Alban was already dead. The smell from the beast’s mouth was absolutely dreadful, and it made them all recoil from the head. Regina was furious. 

“Why that bumbling fool! It’s going to smell of fish in this hall until the castle crumbles down in ruin! Probably long after!” She shouted, pacing near her throne with her hands on her hips. Emma stared at the head confused. 

“Not that I’m disappointed that there isn’t a giant, angry, fully intact sea monster in here, but why did it only transport the head?” She asked. Regina shook her head, turning on her heel to face Emma. 

“Because those petals were meant to transport a person, one single person back to my castle! Not a ten ton monstrosity! The petal took with it all that it could carry on its power; it can’t distinguish between that oaf and the leviathan itself. That moron got himself killed, and managed to ruin my dress and sour this entire wing of the castle in the process!” She fumed, wiping at the light spray of sea water and blood that landed on her when the head came to a stop. She stomped to her throne and sat down, her eyes dark. Brähm had fifteen men rush in to remove the head, and even with their combined strength it was a difficult task. Emma and Landry watched as the men took the head away, the smell of dead fish improving slightly once it was gone. Regina let out a frustrated sigh and looked that them both, her lips pursed again. She rose from her throne and crossed to them, her eyes travelling over the both of them. 

“I believe this trial to be a complete and utter failure, and I don’t think either of you should be allowed to continue. But, Emma is right. I never did state exactly what kind of mythical creature I was hoping for yesterday. Because of that, and because neither of you managed to get yourselves killed by your creatures, you both get to continue on to the final trial. Congratulations.” She said rather sharply, then turned and sat back down in her throne, grabbing her wine goblet and taking a long sip. Emma and Landry handed their catches over to Brähm, who took them with a sneer. They were escorted back to their rooms by another guard to await the final trial.


	4. Painful Things

It was late that night, and Emma still wasn’t able to fall asleep. Her mind kept delving into her past; into memories that she had no desire to live again. She tossed and turned in her cot, trying her best to ignore the skittering sounds of rat’s feet across the floor. She buried her face into her pillow and groaned, trying desperately to will sleep to come. Finally the soft, relaxing pull of slumber began to take her, and she let her eyes slip closed. 

The door handle to her room creaked as it was quickly jostled open, making Emma jump up. She was wide awake now, and she doubted she would able to fall to sleep at all that night. The door swung open and Brähm entered, his lips pulled into a thin line. He glared down at Emma, who was in her sleeping gown, and motioned for her to get up. 

“Up, now.” He commanded, expecting her to stand. Instead, she raised her brow.

“Why?” She asked, her fierceness rivaling his own. He groaned.

‘The Queen wishes to speak with you, champion.” He replied, and she paused. The Queen wants to see me? Now? What in the world could this be about? But Emma had a fairly good idea as to the Queen’s intentions. She stood, stretching. Brähm grabbed some of her clothes off the table and tossed them at her. They fell to the floor before Emma could try and react.

“Get dressed.” He said coldly, and he stood there with his arms crossed. When Emma simply stood there and stared back, he groaned again.

“Are you really so stupid that you can’t understand simple instructions? I said get-” 

“I heard what you said,” Emma replied, speaking slowly so that even this simpleton could understand, “but I am not going to change clothes until you turn around.” Brähm rolled his eyes.

“I don’t have time for this!” He seethed, trying not to get so loud as to wake the other champions. Emma just shrugged.

“Well then, I guess you’d better hurry up and turn around then, hadn’t you?” She replied, smirking. They both knew she won, and he turned, facing the corridor. Emma quickly changed from her sleeping gown into her clothes, then grabbed her dagger from underneath her pillow and slipped it into her boot. She told Brähm she was ready and they proceeded down the corridor and up the stairs. She followed him through the cold depths of the castle up to the finest room- the Queen’s bedchamber. They stopped in front of the heavy wooden doors and Brähm turned, so close she could feel his foul breath on her face.

“Do not try anything. I will be right outside. If you so much as sneeze I will be in this room in a flash and running you through with my sword. Do you understand?” He asked menacingly, and she nodded as she narrowed her eyes at him. He let out a huff through his nose and knocked, informing the Queen that they had arrived. She bid Emma to come in, and Emma entered the room. It was a lavish chamber full of beautiful sights. Along the wall closest to her, Emma could see an enormous vanity covered with vials and jars of all kinds. On the opposite wall there was a grand stone fireplace with a crackling fire roaring inside. There were ornate chairs and seats scattered about, and off to the other side of the room was a beautiful four-post bed with burgundy sheets trimmed in gold. Emma had to rub her eyes just to make sure that she wasn’t dreaming. She had never seen anything like this in her life. She could see Regina standing on the balcony, her silhouette almost glowing underneath the soft moonlight. Her hair cascaded down her back, shining radiantly in the soft glow. She looked too beautiful to be real, just like the rest of this room. She really hoped that she wasn’t dreaming. She stepped forward, her boots echoing against the stone floor. Regina turned to face her and Emma froze, her mouth falling open. 

She was in a sheer red robe that barely hid her body underneath, being tied together by a thin piece of gold cord around the waist. It was falling off one shoulder, the fabric draping over her breast just above the nipple. The robe was slit up the sides so that her legs were exposed up to the thighs, and the neckline plunged down so that her chest in between her breasts was exposed as well. She remembered the way Emma stared at her yesterday in that black gown, and now she was teasing her. She sauntered over to the side of the bed and leaned against it, toying with her. 

“Do try and close your mouth, dear; a panting dog is not a good look for you.” Regina said. Emma snapped her mouth shut, but she continued to stare. “I am so glad that you could join me.” She continued, her lips curling into a seductive grin. Emma recovered some of her dignity by then, and she smirked as she glanced to the stone floor. She licked her lips and shrugged, her eyes travelling upwards and running over Regina’s body.

“Well you did send one of your guards to come get me from my bedchamber.” She replied, and Regina nodded. 

“Yes, I suppose I did.” She replied. Emma stepped closer, and she could begin to make out the shapes underneath that sheer robe. Her heart pounded, and she wanted to tear that fabric off of her. She let out a breath, gazing over her body.

“You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life.” Emma said, and she could see Regina’s cheeks flush. She reached the bed and put her hand on Regina’s shoulder, feeling the heat radiating from her soft skin. Regina stared into her eyes and leaned forward, kissing Emma on the lips. Emma’s entire body hummed, and she cupped the back of Regina’s head as she kissed her back hard. The kiss was passionate and full of desire. Their tongues circled each other, exploring. Emma could taste wine on Regina’s lips, and she felt a fever take over her body. Emma quickly lifted Regina onto the bed and sat her down on the mattress, Regina’s legs wrapping themselves around Emma’s body. Regina frantically clawed at Emma’s tunic, ripping one of the shoulders in her haste. Emma smirked, her hot breath hitting Regina. Emma scrambled to undo the cord around her waist as Regina continued to work at her tunic. Regina finally got the shirt loose from her leather pants, and Emma lifted her arms as they both worked to remove it from her body. The tunic was tossed to the other side of the room, out of sight. Emma had the cord undone, and she liberated Regina from her robe. It fell down against the bed, exposing Regina’s naked body. 

“Oh god.” Emma said breathlessly. The more of Regina she saw, the more she burned with desire. She pulled Regina back in for another kiss, massaging her bare breast with her hand. Regina dug her fingernails into Emma’s shoulders as Emma slipped her fingers inside of her. Regina moaned as Emma pleasured her, thrusting her hips with the motion. Emma was bringing her so close to her peak. Her body was on fire; every sensation stimulated as Emma went in deeper. Just as Regina was about to feel the sweet release, Emma stopped. Regina stared at her as she panted, fully aroused and confused. 

“Am I still pleasing you, my Queen?” Emma asked with a coy grin. Regina chuckled, and her eyes burned with passion. 

“Yes you are, and you will go on pleasing me until I command you to stop.” She replied, and Emma grinned. That was all she needed to hear. She slipped her fingers back inside, inserting a third this time for good measure. Regina could feel the climax returning, and she gave herself to it. Regina’s back arched as she felt the unrivaled ecstasy of the climax, feeling the wave of sexual release wash over her. She leaned back against the bed, propping herself up with her arms. They both grinned moronically as they stared at each other in the soft light of the fire, watching the way the flames danced over their bare skin. Emma realized that she had served her purpose to the Queen, and now it was time for her to go. She gave Regina another smile and crossed over to the other side of the room. She grabbed her tunic and began to put it back on. Regina narrowed her eyes playfully. 

“Miss Swan.” She said, and Emma looked up. She had never been called ‘Miss Swan’ before, and she liked it.

“I did not tell you to stop.” She finished. Emma grinned, tossing her tunic back to the floor as she went back to the bed, climbing on top of it and Regina. “She’s right,” she thought, “she never did tell me to stop.”

* * * * * *

Brähm stood outside the door with his arms crossed over his chest, his heart pounding with rage. The doors were made of solid oak, but even so he could hear the moans coming from within. He gritted his teeth as he listened to them making love, his fury boiling over inside of him. He should be the one in there with the Queen! He loved her, she must know that. Why did she torture him this way? How dare she make such a fool of him- he gave her everything and when she demanded more he never failed. And this was how she was repaying his loyalty; his devotion. His heart burned as he grimaced. I wonder if the champion would be so enamored with you, if she knew what you truly looked like without that youth potion. He knew the Queen kept herself young with a special elixir- a potion of never ending youth. It kept her soft and beautiful, allowing her to remain untouched by age as the world withered. And it was he who had killed the jabberwocky for the potion! The mighty beast whose blood was needed for this elixir of life- without him, she would be a senile, old hag. He stomped his foot on the stone floor, and it echoed down the empty halls. He didn’t care if it made noise- it’s not as though there was anyone within this entire wing who could hear it. He seethed as his mind raced, thoughts and images of their escapades bombarding him. He shook his head, clearing his mind of them. He knew then what he had to do. He had to kill Emma before she could be allowed to compete in the final trial. He knew that Regina didn’t really care for Landry- if he was the only one left she would either have him sent away or executed. But Emma was the one she favored, and he knew that of the two of them Emma would likely win the tournament. She would go, and it would be tonight. . . .   
* * * * * *

Regina finally grew too weary to keep going, and so she begrudgingly sent Emma back to her bedchambers. Emma threw her tunic back on and tucked it in, and Regina stared at her form. She was unlike any other woman she had ever known, and she truly hoped she would win the tournament. Emma ran her fingers through her hair, but it still looked disheveled. She looked back to Regina, and when she found her staring she gave her another smile. 

“Until tomorrow, my Queen.” She said. 

“Until tomorrow.” Regina echoed, and watched as her champion left her there alone. Emma opened the door cautiously and peeked her head out. She knew Brähm would be there in his always cheery mood, but his close proximity startled her. She looked into his eyes and saw they were filled with hatred- not too surprising, as he seemed to loathe her very existence. He said nothing, he only motioned for her to exit the room. She stepped out and closed the door behind her, waiting to follow behind Brähm. He did not move, he just motioned for her to get moving. She began to walk down the long corridor, the echoing of their feet against stone chilling her. They went down the corridor further, until Regina’s room was completely out of sight. Emma was uneasy- something about this wasn’t right. She trusted her instincts; they had been the main thing keeping her alive for so long. The beat of her heart quickened as she listened to even the faintest sounds. She could hear the whisper of wind coming from an open window, the crackling of a fire, and something else. It was so soft that she almost missed it, but she caught it and paled. Brähm was unsheathing his sword. She jumped to her left just as he was bringing the sword down to land its deadly blow. The sword clanged loudly against the stone floor, flying out of his hands from the force with which he brought it down. He turned to look at Emma and she felt a jolt of fear go through her. He almost didn’t look human- his face was contorted into a menacing sneer, and his chest heaved as he panted. 

“How dare you steal her from me! She is mine!” He seethed, then pulled a dagger from his belt. He charged Emma and lunged. Emma moved, but not quickly enough. Brähm drove the dagger into her shoulder, making Emma yelp. But she wasn’t about to give up without a fight. She threw her head forward and slammed it into his, making him stumble back. She pulled the dagger from her shoulder and tossed it away, the blade glinting in the faint torchlight as it tumbled out of sight. Brähm quickly recovered and lunged again, punching her hard across the face. Her lip burned with a fire, and she tasted the blood in her mouth. He swiftly punched her again, this time in the stomach. He knocked the wind from her lungs and Emma doubled over, leaning against him as she tried to breathe. He wrapped her fingers in her hair and jerked her head back up to meet his gaze. He stared at her now and chuckled. 

“Wait until the Queen sees what I’ve done. Once you are dead she’ll realize that I am her true Hunter- I am the one who’s meant to be by her side.” He said as Emma tried to catch her breath. He seized Emma by the shoulders, spinning her and throwing her against the other wall of the corridor. She fell to the ground in a heap, panting and wincing from the pain. He crossed to her and kneeled down, grabbing her by the throat.

“Look at that the Queen’s champion now. You’re not worthy of her love. You are nothing.” He said, his spit landing on her face. Emma slipped her hand into her boot and pulled out the dagger, driving it into his heart. Brähm groaned as he stumbled back, staring at the knife in his chest. He fell to the ground dead, his face looking kinder than it ever had when he was alive. Emma picked herself up and stood on shaky legs, wobbling over to his body. She pulled out the dagger and leaned close. 

“I may be nothing, but I’m still better than you.” she said between breaths. She heard a hurried set of footsteps coming down the hall and she stood up fully, her dagger poised. Regina came rushing into view, her body covered in the sheer robe she had been wearing before. When she saw Emma and Brähm she gasped, and Emma knew that was it for her. She knew it didn’t matter if the Queen was pleased with her; she had just killed the head of her royal guard, and she would be executed. It was the gravest offense against the Queen- an act of treason. She stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Regina glanced between her and Bräm’s body, then made her way to Emma. She looked at Emma’s beaten face and her heart ached. She took in a breath and put her arm around Emma. 

“Come, I have something that can heal those wounds.” Regina said, and Emma did not argue. Regina began to lead Emma back to her bedchamber, trying not to look at the damage Brähm had inflicted upon her. It made her furious, but it also reminded her of her of many cruel times she had endured. They walked together in silence, the rest of the world forgotten.

 

* * * * * *

Emma winced as Regina tended to the wound on the back of her shoulder. The blade had gone through completely to the other side, and Emma flinched as Regina gently placed the cloth over it. 

“Keep still- this will never heal properly if you continue to squirm.” Regina said, her tone sounding harsher than she meant it to. Emma mumbled an apology and sat up a bit straighter, forcing herself to stay still as Regina healed her. After a few moments of waiting, Regina removed the cloth from Emma’s shoulder. She had covered the cloth in a healing potion, and when she pulled it away she saw the hole closing itself. Regina ran her fingers over the skin to make sure the wound had healed as well as the one on the other side had. Regina let out a small sigh of relief, and as her fingers grazed across her back she felt an imperfection in the middle of it. She brushed Emma’s hair out of the way and her mouth fell open in shock. Her back was covered in burns and whip scars. Regina ran her fingers over the raised skin, her lip quivering as she imagined the pain Emma must have known. Emma bristled under her touch and Regina pulled her hand away. 

“I’m sorry,” Regina said as Emma pulled her tunic back on, “I just didn’t realize. . .who did this to you?” She asked cautiously. Emma paused a moment, not quite sure where to begin.

“His name was Fagan.” She replied.

“Was he your father?” She asked, and Emma shook her head.

“No, my parents died when I was a child. I had no one to care for me, so I ended up on the streets. I didn’t know where to go or who to trust, and then I met Oliver. He found me and offered me a place to sleep. He was kind to me; he was like a big brother. He told me that Fagan would allow me to stay if I could learn how to pickpocket; if I could steal then I could pay my way.” She said, and Regina could hear her voice crack.

“What happened?” She asked.

“Fagan didn’t like me very much. I don’t know why, he just never did. Maybe it was because I was the only girl. I worked harder and practiced more than any of the boys. I could rob a mark blind without them ever knowing I was there; I never got caught. I was the best thief out of all of us, but he still hated me. He would often take it out on me if a job went wrong, or if one of the other boys slipped up and got caught. Any reason he could find to hurt me, he did.” Emma sighed, and Regina could tell that she was trying not to cry. Emma went on. “When I was fourteen he started to look at me differently, and I knew what he was thinking. He stopped hitting me as much, but I could see the look in his eyes whenever he was around me. I became even more scared of him because I didn’t fully understand exactly what sex was, but I knew that it was wrong for him to want me that way. One night while I was sleeping, he came to me and pinned me down. He told me he’d kill Oliver and the other boys if I screamed. If it hadn’t been for Oliver-” Emma stopped, her eyes welling with tears. Regina placed a comforting hand on her back as she cried. They stayed there for a minute, not saying anything. Emma finally sniffled and wiped the tears away with her sleeve. “If it hadn’t been for Oliver that bastard would have had his way with me. Oliver pulled him off of me and they fought. He threw Oliver against the wall and knocked him out. He came back to me and tried again, but I pulled the dagger off of his belt and I killed him. Oliver and I ran off together- we travelled all over the place; we never stayed anywhere for long. He saved my life.” Emma sighed again, and Regina wanted to cry. She wanted to tear that bastard Fagan’s throat for trying to hurt Emma, but at least would never hurt her again. 

“And what became of Oliver?” Regina asked. 

“We went to a city far north- we were picking pockets when a fight started in the City Square. We got separated, and I haven’t been able to find him since.” She paused again as she stared off to the other side of the room, lost in thought. “You know, I’ve never had any doubts about the things I’ve done. I’ve done everything I had to in order to survive; I’ve never regretted any of it. But every time I think back to that night I always wonder if there was something I could’ve changed; something I could’ve done to prevent it from ever happening. Maybe if I had worn my hair differently, or not spoken to him as kindly, or-” Regina went to face Emma, sitting herself down in front of her. Emma quickly looked down at the floor, but Regina could see her eyes were red from crying, and a new barrage of tears fell down Emma’s face. She cupped Emma’s face in her hand, feeling the wetness of her tears on her skin. She made Emma look at her, and for the first time since they met Regina could tell what she was thinking. Her eyes were clouded, still somewhere in her past. Regina wiped away one of the hot tears with her finger as it began to roll down her cheek. She spoke softly, her voice cracking. 

“None of it was your fault. That son of a bitch should have known better than to try and take advantage of a child. You did nothing wrong.” Regina said, and a tear of her own fell down her cheek. Emma stared at her, her brows furrowing. 

“. . .You too?” She asked as she sniffled. Regina nodded, quickly wiping the tear away.

“My mother forced me to marry the King when I was just eighteen. He was over twice my age- I found him absolutely repulsive. But my mother insisted, and I was wedded to him. I was dreading our wedding night, and in my childish ignorance I believed that he would be understanding of my fright. I had never been with a man, and I was terrified of consummating the marriage. I honestly thought he would be patient with me.” Regina said, and her chest heaved as she recalled that horrid night. Her lip quivered again, and she looked away toward the balcony. She felt Emma grab her hand and squeeze it tenderly. 

“Oh Regina, I’m so sorry.” She said. Regina shook her head, trying to force the tears back. She hated showing her emotion, even to Emma. But she went on, finishing her story.

“I was married to the king for three long years before he finally met his demise. And I cannot tell you the unrivaled joy I felt when I saw the poison destroying his body.” She stood, walking to the balcony and the cool air from the sea. She inhaled the air deeply as she tried to force the memory away. She continued, not turning to face Emma but instead staring out among the stars. “I never wanted any of this. My kingdom, my throne. They were all my mother’s ambitions. I had no desire for this life at all. I just wanted to be able to live- to be free.” 

“Why didn’t you just run away?” Emma asked. Regina turned to face her then, and Emma could see the pain in her face.

‘My mother did not take kindly to disobedience.” Regina said, and she untied her robe and turned. Emma saw a burn seared into her skin and she gasped. She went to Regina and ran her fingers over it, feeling the imperfect skin underneath her fingertips. “There were many others like this one, but I have healed them all. I only keep this one as a reminder to never let anyone control me again.”

“I never noticed this earlier.” Emma commented, her eyes not leaving the scar.

“That’s because I use a spell to hide it from others. I’ve never let anyone see me- the real me. Not until you.” She turned back around, facing Emma then. They were so close that Regina could smell the faint tinge of blood that stained Emma’s tunic. Emma gave her a weak smile as she put her hand on her arm. 

“It seems that we have more in common than I realized.” She said. Regina cupped Emma’s cheek in her hand.

“I really hope you win this tournament. I want you to be my advisor- my Huntress. I’ll do whatever it takes- I will help you win if I have to.” She said, and Emma shook her head. 

“No, I have to do this on my own. I can't explain it but I have to do this- without help.” She replied, and Regina nodded. Emma raised her hand and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Regina’s face. She leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, tasting the salt from her tears. When the kiss ended Emma turned, beginning to leave for her own chamber. Regina grabbed her hand, pulling her back. 

“Don't go. Stay with me.” She said pleadingly. Emma could see in her eyes that Regina didn't want to be alone. If she was being honest with herself, neither did she. 

“As you wish, my Queen.” Emma whispered. They went back to the bed together, using their unyielding desire to keep their pain at bay.


	5. Dances, Daggers & The Final Trial

Emma awoke that morning in her bedchamber, her mind feeling a bit muddled. She shook her head as she wondered if the events from the night before had actually happened, or if it all had been a dream. She pulled the covers back and found herself in her fighting clothes, telling her what she already suspected. She looked to her shoulder and found the tear in the fabric from Brähm’s dagger, and the dried blood from her wound. As the tiredness began to fade she could remember the night more vividly. Having sex with Regina, the fight with Brähm, Regina healing her. She put her hand to her shoulder and massaged it gently as she stretched her arm. Regina healed the wound itself, but the soreness in the muscles would have to fade on its own. She remembered what they had shared of their pasts- that vulnerable, weak moment when they let someone else in and revealed their story. Although, Emma didn’t tell Regina everything about her past. She couldn’t- not yet. It would happen in due time, but for now she had to remain focused and let herself get too lost in her emotions. The time would come when she would reveal everything to Regina, and that time was coming fast. . . 

Regina told Dreng, the new head of the royal guard, to bring the two remaining champions into the great hall to enjoy a small celebration in their honor. Their servants brought them the finest clothes to wear, and Emma’s servant fashioned her hair in a beautiful flowing half down style, allowing her beautiful curls to cascade down her back elegantly. Emma stood to look at herself in the floor length mirror her servant conjured and she smiled. She was dressed in a beautiful gown that was as soft a blue as the sky. Emma didn’t particularly enjoy wearing lighter colors such as this; it’s very difficult to hide in the shadows if you were dressed in pinks or blues. But she wasn’t hiding in the shadows now- today was a celebration. And if everything went according to plan, she would never have to hide in the shadows again. When Emma and Landry entered the great hall, they were struck with awe. The room was awash with color as the sconces burned in a parade of colors. When a sconce’s flame began to fade and become an ember, the fire would reignite itself, transforming into a fabulous new color. No two sconces’ colors were the same at a time. The room was full of people dressed in the finest clothes, their faces bathed in the glimmering, ever changing light. As soon as the champions entered the room they began to cheer, a deafening sound that washed over them and made them feel welcome. The tables were covered in a spectacular array of food and wine, making their mouths water. Roasted pigs, large plates of beef, various hashes, puddings, cakes, pastries, fruits, vegetables, and breads covered the tables from end to end. It was all so much to take in at one time, and it made their heads spin. Regina stood from her throne, smiling. 

“Welcome, my champions! You have done well to get this far, and I have decided to hold a banquet in your honor. Tonight you will face your final trial- after tonight one of you will stand at my side as my Huntsman. . or my Huntress. But for now, we shall celebrate your bravery and skill. To the champions!” Regina said, raising her goblet of wine. The crowd roared and cheered as they hoisted their goblets into the air. Emma and Landry felt a swell of pride as they looked out over the crowd. They made their way to the dais and bowed, presenting themselves to the queen. Regina smiled at Emma, the sight of her there making Regina blush. Emma glanced around the large room. 

“This is quite a party.” She said, and Regina nodded. 

“I wanted to celebrate your bravery properly- we shall feast, dance, drink wine, and absolutely gorge ourselves with indulgence.” Regina said giddily. It made Emma smirk to see it- she certainly didn’t seem like the ruthless Evil Queen here in this moment. She actually seemed kind; gentle. Regina stepped down from the dais, motioning for them both to follow. 

“Come! The feast is about to begin, and I want you sitting beside me.” She called to Emma, and Landry followed behind. 

“Looks like someone is in a much better mood than yesterday.” Emma said, making Regina turn and smirk.

“I am, indeed.” She replied. They followed her to a table and sat down, sitting on either side of Regina. The servants came in and served the food to the partygoers, and Emma was sure she would never be able to eat all of the food on her plate. There was just so much of everything. They ate their meal in awkward silence as the musicians played a slower tune. As the feast ended, Regina announced that the dancing would begin. Partygoers stood and made their way to the dancefloor, walking hand in hand. The musicians played a more festive tune to dance along to, and Regina took Emma’s hand. 

“I don’t think I should.” Emma said after she sipped her wine, gently pulling her hand away. 

“This celebration is for my champions, and I plan to dance with both of you before the day is done.” Regina replied. Emma glanced over to Landry, who smirked at her as he took a big gulp of wine. He quirked his brow, silently telling Emma to go on and enjoy herself for once. Emma looked back to Regina and smiled. 

“As you wish, my Queen.” She replied, and Regina grinned. She took Emma’s hand again and they walked into the middle of the room among the other couples already dancing. It was a sea of colored fabric and jewels, and as Emma watched the twirling of the dancers she felt her head start to spin. Regina raised her hand and dimmed the sconce lights with her magic, creating a more inviting mood. Emma put her arm around Regina’s waist and, rather clumsily, began to lead their dance. She watched the colored lights wash over Regina’s face, giving it such a glow as she’d never seen before. She was enthralled with her, the stunning Queen before her. Regina smirked at her stare. 

“Do you see something you like, my champion?” She asked. 

“I do.” Emma replied, grinning in return. Emma looked up to see one of the sconces change from purple into a vibrant red and she marveled at the beauty. 

“Those flames are wonderful.” She said bemusedly, staring upwards. Regina loved the glimmer in her eyes, as though she were a child seeing fireflies for the first time. 

“They are, and I have you to thank for them. Only phoenix feathers will work for this spell.” Regina added. Emma smiled. 

“I’m happy you were pleased, my Queen.” She said. Regina shook her head as she grinned, looking out over the other couples dancing before returning her gaze to Emma. 

“Please Emma, we don’t have to pretend- not here. We’ve shared too much for you to address me as ‘My Queen’. Call me Regina.” Emma sighed, glancing away.

“There’s something I-” She started, but Regina continued to speak. 

“Emma, you mean more to me than I can say; I’ve only ever felt like this with someone once before, and I lost him. But I don’t intend to lose you.” Regina replied. Emma looked up, and her eyes were clouded as they had been the night before. Regina could see pain in them; as though she were struggling with something deep in her soul. Then suddenly she looked behind Regina and her eyes widened. “Emma, what’s wr-” She began. Emma moved like a flash of light, spinning Regina out and away from her while simultaneously grabbing the dagger hidden among the folds of her dress. She pulled her hand back to throw it at the danger- a man with a dagger of his own in the crowd. But before she could, he dropped to his knees as he coughed, then fell onto his stomach dead. Landry stood there with the bloody blade in his hand as the partygoers fell silent. Everyone had given them all a wide berth, allowing them two of them to step closer. 

Emma knelt down and rolled him over so they could see his face. He was a younger man, not much older than herself, with dark hair and hazel eyes. Emma pulled the dagger out of his hand and looked it over, studying it. 

“He’s not from around here- this dagger was made in Serramonte; on the other side of the ocean.” She said, and Regina shook her head. 

“I never saw him coming.” She said. She was expressionless, as though none of it seemed real to her. Emma looked at her, and then up at Landry. 

“Thank you.” she said, and he gave her a small nod in return. Regina stood suddenly, brushing herself off and letting out an indignant sigh. She plucked the assassin’s dagger from Emma’s hand as she summoned her guards into the great hall, her eyes searching them over. Emma watched as she strutted down toward them, every trace of her gentle nature completely erased. She was the Evil Queen once again. Once the guards had all entereds she approached Dreng. 

“Dreng, who was tasked with searching the guests before they entered the castle?” She asked. Dreng gulped, but looked down the line. 

“It was Alroy, your highness.” he replied. Regina approached the young man, a thing spindly thing with a shock of bright red hair falling into his green eyes. She stopped in front of him and his eyes fell to the floor. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to look her in the eyes once again. After a long moment, he finally did so, and she sighed. 

“What was your task?” She asked, her voice echoing throughout the deathly quiet hall. He gulped, then spoke so low that no one could hear him. 

“Speak a bit louder, Alroy.” Regina said, and Emma could see him start to shake. 

“To search all the guests and remove anything that could be considered dangerous, your highness.” He replied, and Regina nodded. She crossed her arms, beginning to pace in front of him. 

“And do you believe you’ve done your job well?” She asked. He looked down at the floor again. “Come now Alroy, it’s very rude not to look someone in the eye when they are speaking to you.” She said, and he slowly looked back up. She nodded. “Very good. Now answer the question.”

“I don’t know, your highness.” He said meekly. 

“You don’t know. So you’re saying that you checked over every single guest in this room yourself, and yet you are unsure if you’ve done a good job?” She asked rhetorically, and Alroy remained silent. Regina narrowed her eyes at him.

“Well, I can tell you for a fact that you haven't done a good job, Alroy,” She said, then held out the dagger for him to see, “if you allowed this to escape your notice.” She turned and took a few steps away, her eyes looking out over the crowd. A smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth, and she almost seemed to be daring someone else to try to attack her again. No one in the crowd dared to meet her gaze, except for Emma. She looked so proud of herself; she was revelling in the fear she invoked. Alroy’s face went pale white as his mouth hung open in shock. 

“I-I’m so sorry, my queen. It will never happen again, I swear it.” He said desperately. Regina turned back around, strolling up to him. She cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled.

“I know it won’t.” She replied, then drove the dagger into his heart. Alroy gasped and fell at her feet, and Emma watched the light leave his eyes. Regina cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips, watching as Alroy drew in his final breath. Once she knew the boy was dead, she turned to Dreng and wiped the dagger off on his uniform. 

“Take care of the mess.” she said as she handed him the dagger. The guards instantly snapped to work without a verbal command from him, removing the bodies from the hall. Regina returned to Emma and Landry, letting out a trivial sigh and wiping her hands clean. She shrugged, giving them a smile. 

“Well I’m afraid the celebration is over- I’m no longer in a festive mood. Go back to your chambers and rest for tonight.” She said, and just like that they were being lead away by a guard, with nothing to do now but sit and wait. Emma took one last glance back at Regina, who watched the guards take the assassin’s body away. Emma could see the fragile part of her beneath her tyrannical disguise; the vulnerable child beneath the evil mask. To the world Regina was the Evil Queen, but to Emma she was more. Don’t forget why you’re here! You still have one more trial before you can have what you’ve been dreaming of for so long. You’ve worked too hard to let it all slip away now. You are so close to the end of this- don’t lose focus now. Emma thought. She straightened her back and followed the guard back to her chamber, counting down the hours until the final trial. Tonight would be the beginning of her freedom. Tonight would change everything. . . 

* * * * * *  
That night, Dreng and another guard came to the their chambers and instructed them to dress in something warm. Emma hastily threw on her leather pants, tunic and boots. She braided her hair so that it was half down and out of her face, the braids falling down her back with the rest of her loose hair. She really had no other clothing that was warm-everything else were dresses that Regina wished to see her in. She shrugged, but as she took one last look around the room a fur lined cloak appeared on her bed. It was black as night, and when she put it on, she discovered it was lined with wolf’s fur. She knew this was a gift from the Queen; a gift for her soon to be Huntress. Emma smiled to herself as she realized just how close she was to victory. She stepped out from her chamber and found Landry waiting in the hallway beside the other guard. They exchanged a quick look, their way of wishing each other good luck, before they followed behind the guards. They were led up and out of the castle to a carriage, waiting for them at the rear of the castle once again. Emma looked up and saw the onyx sky riddled with stars- it must be well past midnight. 

They got seated as Dreng and the other guard climbed into the driver’s seat. The carriage turned and made its way into the forest, and Emma watched through the window as they went deep through the heart of it. The forest was an endless expanse of darkness, the only thing giving off any light besides the stars were the torches fastened to the front of the carriage. But even with that light she could not see very much. Suddenly a soft green light appeared far off in the trees. It floated along slowly, caressing the foliage around it. It slowly took the form of a woman, her body being created from soft plumes of smoke. She was there, but faintly- Emma could see the trees through her body as she gracefully moved through the darkness. She looked like a ghost, her ethereal body present but not tangible. As she drifted through the trees, Emma noticed that her feet never actually touched the ground, she simply floated through the forest. Her delicate hands brushed against the trees and plants, invigorating them with new life. She was enchanting. 

“Landry, look! It’s a wood nymph!” Emma said, and Landry approached the window. They watched her through the window until the figure was too far away for them to see, but even still the memory of her beauty lingered. Landry chuckled. 

“It’s funny. I’ve spent my whole life a slave- I grew up and worked on the same castle grounds since I was born. I’d never been anywhere until my master brought me here, and in the last week I’ve seen and done more than I ever thought possible.” Landry said with a smile, and his happiness made Emma smile in return.

“Landry, do you mind if I ask you something?” She asked. Landry shook his head and she continued. “Your name- doesn’t it mean something like ‘leader’ or ‘royalty’?” Landry nodded, chuckling softly. 

“It means ‘ruler’ actually. My mum always had big hopes for me. She used to tell me that the stars aren’t as far away as they look, so long as you have the courage to reach for them. She always believed that one day I would be able to earn enough money to free the both of us; we used to dream of having a farm somewhere. Some place that we could grow our own vegetables and maybe have a cow and a few chickens. I know it doesn’t sound like much, but it would’ve made her happy.” Landry said, his voice trailing off. He stared out the window and looked off into the forest, and Emma knew the pain he felt. 

“I’m sorry, Landry. It sounds like your mother was an amazing woman.” She replied, and Landry looked back to her, giving her a small smile. A tear had fallen down his cheek, but he didn’t seem to notice it. 

“Yes, she was. Hester and I miss her dearly.” he said, and Emma cocked her head.

“Is Hester your sister?” She asked.

“No, she’s the woman I wish to marry. Her and my mother worked in the kitchens together, and we both grew up in my master’s castle. I’ve known Hester for as long as I can remember- she is my true love.” Landry said, then paused. “I was hoping that the payment I’d receive as a Huntsman would be enough to buy her freedom as well as my own. I want to serve the Queen just as long as I need to in order to save enough money for that farm. Then I plan to resign my role and go with Hester to be wed. Assuming of course that I can even pass the final trial.” He finished, and Emma wondered if she should let him win. But that thought quickly faded away. She had dreams of her own that she wanted to come true. But she had come to view Landry as a friend, and she wished that there was some way she could help him. Emma gave him a soft smile.

“I hope you do win, my friend.” Emma said, and a part of her truly meant it. Landry smiled back, giving her a nod.

“Thank you, but I think we both know that you will be the one to win. You’ve clearly got more skill. Besides,” He replied, “ the Queen prefers you to me.” 

“What? That’s ridiculous, I mean she doesn’t even-” Emma stammered, but Landry gave her an all-knowing look that made her stop pretending. 

“Please Emma, she clearly fancies you. I mean think about the first trial- she may have looked downright miffed, but I could tell she was pretty pleased with your performance. She hasn’t been able to take her eyes off you for very long since. Then there was the dance earlier today, and now this.” He said, pointing to the cloak she wore. Emma glanced away from him, feeling guilty. Landry noticed the change in her mood and inched closer. 

“Not that I’m judging you or anything. I know you want this just as much as I do. Hell, if I could’ve put the moves over on the Queen, I definitely would have by now. But she sees me the way the rest of the world does.” He said, looking down at the horse head branded onto his wrist. He ran his fingers over the raised flesh, remembering the searing pain from the day he was branded as a child. “Because of this mark, everyone believes I’ll never be worth anything. But it’s not too late for me to reach my stars,” he said, then took Emma’s hands, “and it’s not too late for you to change yours.” He gave her a warm smile, and Emma grinned. Landry was such a kind man; he didn’t deserve the life he’d been given. Emma wanted so much to let just let him win. She knew she could survive on her own if she went back to a life of thieving. But the thought of giving up, even to let Landry have his own dream, was not acceptable. She nodded, her mind more muddled than ever. She stared out the window and didn’t say another word to him for the rest of the journey. 

The carriage stopped deep within the heart forest, and as it slowed to a halt, Emma could swear she heard the howl of a werewolf not too far behind them. Dreng and the other guard hopped down from their seat and opened the door of the carriage. Emma and Landry stepped out, feeling the harsh bite of the autumn air. Dreng pulled one of the torches out of its holder and raised it high, illuminating an old and abandoned path for them to follow. 

“This way.” He spoke, his voice low and ominous. They did as they were told and followed behind him, the other guard at the rear of the line. The path wound through the trees and brush, then took a steep plunge down a large hill. Beyond the thick spread of trees, Emma could see a faint glow of light, and she wondered if she was seeing another wood nymph. But as they drew closer, Emma could smell smoke, telling her the light she saw was coming from a fire. As they reached the bottom of the hill the trees began to clear, opening upon a large glade. Regina was off to the side, sitting upon a throne that was fashioned from the very roots and grass around them. Resting in the middle of the glade in front of her throne was a giant stone stab. It was very old and worn, the ancient symbols carved into it eroded down into faint traces with the passage of time. A large crack ran along the slab, nearly breaking it in two. Dreng and the other guard led Emma and Landry to the slab, making them stand upon it. Across from them in the center of the slab were two more guards, each with a mysterious person kneeling down in front of them. They had their hands tied behind their backs and their heads covered so that their faces could not be seen, but Emma thought she recognized the vest the one on the left was wearing. Regina stood from her throne, the torch lights around her blazing brighter as she did so. 

“Good evening, my champions. This is your final trial; the most important of all the trials you have faced thus far. It is a test of your worth, of your strength of will, and above all your loyalty to me.” She said, then waved her hand. Emma and Landry looked down to find the daggers they had been hiding on their person in their hands. They glanced at each other, then back to Regina. “Tonight, one of you will become my Hunter- or Huntress. But not until you have proven your commitment to me and to my kingdom.” She then looked to the two guards and gave a quick nod. They removed the hoods from the people kneeling, making Emma and Landry gasp. 

Oliver and Hester were the people on their knees- the people that Emma and Landry cared about most in the world. They knew then what the Queen wanted them to do. To prove their devotion, they had to kill the thing they loved most. Emma turned and stared at the Queen, her eyes asking- pleading to know why. “How could you do this?” Regina could almost hear Emma’s voice saying those words, but her lips never moved. Regina could see the pain in Emma’s eyes and her gaze fell for a moment. Emma looked betrayed; heartbroken. When she looked back up and found Emma’s eyes still on her, she simply mouthed the words ‘I’m sorry’. Emma’s jaw clenched as the grip on her dagger tightened until her knuckles turned white. Landry rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Hester. He dropped his dagger and they both cried as they embraced. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her over and over again before pulling her body close to his once again. Hester looked at him and gave him a sad smile, making Landry stop kissing her.

“My love?” He asked. Hester let out a breath heavy with sobs, then glanced to the knife, then back to him.

“You have to do this, Landry.” She said. He shook his head, tears streaming down his face.

“No! No I can’t!” He replied. Hester blinked her eyes hard trying to make the tears fall away. She nodded, leaning forward.

“Yes, yes you can and you must. You have always wanted the world, my darling, and now you have a chance to get it.” Landry shook his head no, looking away. “Remember the life you dreamed about- the farm you wanted to have.”

“But I wanted to spend that life with you!” He shouted. “That life means nothing to me if you aren’t there to share it with.” 

Emma went to Oliver, her eyes welling with tears of their own. Oliver tried to smile, but there was pain in his eyes. She remembered him being so strong and brave- here he looked so much weaker than she remembered; he wasn’t the same person she used to know.

“Hey there, small fish.” He greeted, and she smiled as a sob forced its way out. She had missed him and the wretched pet name he called her by since the day he found her on the streets. She dropped to her knees, the grip on her knife loosening. He looked her over and he chuckled, the cut in his lip starting to bleed. “Looks like you’ve done alright for yourself.” He said, and she nodded. 

“I’ve been surviving. Where have you been all this time?” She asked.

“Jail, mostly. After we got separated, I tried to steal a necklace off some high society broad- I got caught before I even got the damn thing in my pocket. I really could’ve used your help on that. I could’ve used your help in a lot of things.” He replied sadly. Then he paused as he bit his lip, looking over to Landry and Hester. He looked back to Emma, his eyes searching hers. “You don’t have to do this, Emma. I know what you want and how badly you want it. But this isn’t the way! I can help you, if you let me.” He said. He was begging her for his life, and she felt a pain in her heart such as she had never felt before. She couldn’t kill him; how could she? He was the only family she’d ever known- he was her brother, her best friend. He’d saved her life more times than she could count, and now she held his life in her hands. She looked down at the dagger and tears stung her eyes. How could she kill him? How could she ever forgive herself? Landry was still clutching Hester tightly to him, both of them crying. She could hear Hester telling Landry to do it for her, but he simply held her close and cried. Oliver spoke in a rush, trying to convince her not to go through with it. “Emma please listen to me! We can leave together! We can leave right now and just go. J-just go and run; everything’ll be just like it was.” He stopped as he tried to catch his breath. Emma had to look down at the stone slab and away from his eyes. She cried, letting the tears fall down her face. “Please, Emma, I don’t want to die. Not here; not like this.” He finished, and Emma could feel her resolve breaking. She let out a heavy breath and closed her eyes tight, starting to let go of the knife. She looked back at Regina, who was sitting on the edge of her throne. Her eyes were fixed on Emma, watching her every move. Their eyes locked, and Emma knew instantly what she had to do. She turned back to Oliver and hugged him tight. She felt him let out a sigh of relief, his muscles relaxing. She let go of him and let another tear fall down her cheek upon seeing his happy face. 

“I’m sorry, Oliver.” She whispered. He quirked his brows, not understanding. She tightened her grip on the dagger and plunged it into his chest. Oliver fell forward into her arms, gasping for air. She cried as she felt his breathing begin to slow. 

“I’m so sorry, Oliver. I’m so sorry.” She whispered over and over again until long after he was gone from her world. She leaned her head back and let out a soft sob as she stared up at the stars, but they weren’t the same. They looked so much colder now. “I changed my stars- but what did it cost me?” She wondered. She remembered why was there in the first place-why she wanted to win this tournament more than anything. She steeled herself against the pain and straightened her back, letting out a deep breath. She stood and left Oliver’s body on the slab, showing the bloody dagger to Regina. Regina gave her a smile. 

“The winner of the Huntsman Tournament- Emma Swan!” She announced, but no one seemed to care. The guards stayed where they were as Landry and Hester still embraced. But now there were happy tears falling from Landry's eyes. He may not have a farm or his freedom, but at least he still had his true love. Regina looked back to Emma and grinned. “I knew you would be the one. My Huntress.” She whispered, and Emma simply bowed her head. 

“My Queen.” She said, her voice cold and distant. She moved to take her place by Regina’s side, but Regina made her stop. She looked at Emma with sadness as she spoke, trying to explain.

“I’m sorry you had to do this- I know how much Oliver meant to you, and I know it was very difficult. But I had to be sure that you would be loyal to me without question.” Regina said, hoping Emma would understand. Emma nodded, kneeling down in front of her throne. 

“I pledge my undying fealty to you, my Queen. I swear to protect you with my own life, and to serve you faithfully until my very last breath.” Emma said, and Regina smiled. Regina stood, placing her warm hand on Emma’s shoulder.

“Arise, Emma Swan, my Huntress and loyal protector.” She spoke, and Emma stood. She took her place by Regina’s side as Regina glanced her way. She could not have asked for a better companion to serve her. They looked over to the others, seeing that the guards had untied Hester and allowed her to stand. They had their arms wrapped tightly around each other, the world around them forgotten. 

“Dreng, kill the others.” Regina commanded. Landry and Hester broke apart and stared at the queen, begging her not to do this. The two guards seized Hester by her arms and led her to the base of the throne so that Regina could witness the execution up close. Landry pleaded for her life. He begged Regina to take his life instead, but Regina did not listen-they were both about to die anyway. One guard unsheathed his sword, hoisting it up to deal a deadly blow. 

“Wait, my Queen.” Emma said, and Regina made the guard stop. It was eerily quiet, the kind deep silence that surrounds you and seems to drive you mad with its stillness. Emma sighed. “You should spare them their lives. Landry fought well up to this point. Besides, they’re not worth the effort- they’re just slaves.” Emma said, but she didn’t mean it. Landry and Hester were so much more than that- they had hopes and dreams and lives that shouldn’t be extinguished. Regina thought about Emma’s words and looked at the guard, waving her hand to tell him to stop. There would be no more blood spilled tonight. Regina summoned the guards to guide her back to her carriage, leaving Landry and Hester behind. Landry looked at Emma, giving her a nod of thanks. He knew that Emma only said those things to spare his life, and he was thankful for her. She gave them a smile and nodded in return, watching them run off together into the night. When they were finally out of sight, she followed behind the guards to the carriage. 

Regina sat in the plush seat, playing with the earring that dangled from her earlobe. Emma climbed inside and sat across from her, watching. Regina smirked as she took in the sight of Emma sitting there, enticing her.

“You have fought well Emma- you should be proud.” Regina said, and Emma nodded. 

“I am, my Queen. After all these years I’m finally getting what I deserve.” She replied with a rather wicked smile of her own. Regina leaned forward, affording Emma the perfect view of her cleavage. 

“I’ve already told you to call me Regina. Do it- call me by my name.” She said. Emma moved to her side, taking the seat beside her. She let her eyes travel over Regina’s body before meeting her gaze.

“Regina.” She said softly, and Regina felt a tingle shoot up her spine. Regina pressed her lips against Emma’s, a hot and lingering kiss that stoked the fires of passion within both of them. Emma massaged Regina’s breast with her hand as Regina’s fingers ventured lower. She began to undo the laces of Emma’s leather pants, trying to show her the pleasure Emma had given her just one day before. The carriage hit a bump, jostling them both around hectically. Regina let out a huff, glaring at the curtain that blocked her from the sight of the drivers. Emma chuckled, biting her lip.

“Maybe we should wait until we get back to the castle.” She said, and Regina nodded.

“I don’t wait for anything.” She replied, and pulled Emma in for another kiss. This one was lingering, but it wasn’t as hot and passionate as the one before had been. This one was soft and endearing. The ride back seemed much faster than the one out had been, and before much time had passed at all, they had arrived at the castle. They heard Dreng and the other guard hop down from their seats to open the door, but Regina was too impatient to wait another second. With a wave of her hand, she transported them both back to her bedchamber. Now the fun would begin. . . .


	6. Secrets Revealed

Before Emma realized what had happened, they were whisked away into Regina’s bedchamber. Their lips parted for a moment and Emma chuckled. 

“You really don’t like waiting, do you?” She asked, and Regina chuckled in return.

“Not when I have certain urges that must be attended to.” Regina replied.

“Well, let’s see if we can satisfy those urges, shall we?” Emma said, and Regina grinned. Their lips met once again as their hands roamed over each others bodies. Emma felt the burn of desire and she lost control. She took Regina and pinned her against the wall, making Regina laugh out loud from the sudden action. Regina took this chance to work Emma’s shirt free, exposing her bare breasts. Their bodies were intertwined, their passion rising with every kiss. Regina’s eyes fluttered closed as Emma’s hand travelled down her body. She waited for Emma’s fingers to go inside her, but after several moments passed, she snapped her eyes open. Emma was still there, but she had taken a few steps back. Her hands had stopped exploring Regina’s body altogether. Instead she was smiling at Regina, just watching her. 

“What is it?” Regina asked with a smile. Emma chuckled, shrugging. 

“I just can’t believe you actually thought someone could love you.” Emma replied, and instantly her tone changed. She seemed so much more dark; sinister. Regina realized with horror what was going on. Her anger boiled over, and she raised her hand to choke Emma with her magic. Emma simply stood there, and despite Regina’s best efforts her magic did nothing. Emma smirked, pleased with herself. 

“Oh right, silly me. I probably should have told you that you can’t use your magic with that on.” Emma replied sarcastically, pointing to the cuff she had stolen off of the servant earlier that day. Regina looked at it and let out a huff of annoyance. “Well, not unless you want to use it to fold some laundry.” Emma said. She pulled out her dagger and pointed it at Regina. Regina glared at the traitor. 

“How dare you!” She said, her lip curling into a sneer. Emma lunged forward, pressing the blade to Regina’s throat. 

“How dare you! How dare you treat people so callously! How dare you kill innocent people and make your subjects live in constant fear! You don’t care about anyone but yourself-you’re a monster.” 

“Well you aren’t exactly a saint, dear.” Regina spat. “Look what you did tonight to poor Oliver.” 

“Everything I’ve done was for this moment! I’ve been waiting my whole life to drive a blade through your heart, and now I’ll finally be able to do so.” Emma shouted, her eyes full of rage. For the first time in years, Regina was afraid. But she hid her fear, instead showing only her anger. 

“If you’re planning to kill me and steal some valuables you should know that my guards would hunt you down and kill you slowly for such an act.” Instead of inspiring fear, Emma threw her head back and laughed. When she was done, she looked back at Regina. 

“You don’t get it do you, my Queen?” Emma said, her words dripping with venom. “This isn’t about some jewelry or a fancy tiara. You took my parents from me. They dared to defy your rule by speaking out against you. You had them executed in front of the whole village. I had to watch as my mother and father were hung for nothing.” Hot tears fell down Emma’s face as she scowled. “You ruined everything! You took my whole life away from me, and now you’re going to pay for what you’ve done.” She gripped the dagger tightly as she lowered it to Regina’s chest. Regina leaned forward until the blade's tip broke through the top layer of skin, making her bleed. 

“If you’re so hell bent on killing me, then why didn't you do it before?” She asked, her eyes burning. 

“I had thought about killing you tonight during the carriage ride back, or last night while you were moaning my name, or even during the first trial when you almost panting over me. But I guess I decided that it would be more satisfying to get your complete trust before I killed you. The fear in your eyes just makes this all worth while.” Emma said as she grinned. Regina was furious, but somehow part of her still loved Emma. They had shared much, and Regina could see much of herself in Emma. She found herself wishing she could run her fingers through Emma’s hair and kiss her one last time. She glanced down at the blade and then back up to Emma. 

“Well then, what are you waiting for? Kill me if that’s what you truly want. Take that dagger and drive it into my heart. Go on, do it!” Regina commanded, and Emma shouted out loud. She pulled her hand back and drove it back down to her heart, but she stopped just inches away from her chest. Emma sobbed, letting the dagger fall from her hand. She couldn’t kill Regina anymore. They had shared too much, and as she stood there against Regina she realized that she loved her. She couldn’t believe it herself, but the harder she searched for a reason to kill her, the more her heart resisted. She shook her head as tears fell. 

“I can’t do this anymore. I thought that what I was feeling wasn’t real- that it was just my heart getting the better of me. But I can’t kill you- you mean so much to me now.” She said, looking into Regina’s eyes. “I love you. Despite everything that’s happened, I love you and I want to be with you.” Regina was still furious, but her heart was saying the same. She cupped the back of Emma’s head with her hand, pulling her in for a kiss. 

“I love you too.” She replied. They wrapped their arms around each other and caressed, only stopping for a moment to breathe. This time Regina led Emma to the bed and laid her down, climbing on top of her. It was her turn to make Emma moan. . . 

* * * * * *  
When Emma awoke the next morning, the soft morning light was streaming in through the window. It warmed her face and made her smile as she opened her eyes to it. That was the first good night’s sleep she’d had in years. She let out a contented sigh and stretched her muscles. A spasm shot up her back and she put her hand against the muscle, wincing. She remembered just how she pulled that muscle last night and she smirked to herself. Regina really was insatiable. She looked over to Regina, who was already awake. Regina was staring down at her, and Emma smiled. 

“Morning.” Emma said tiredly. 

“Good morning.” Regina replied. Her eyes glanced over Emma’s body before looking back into her eyes. “You’re quite the heavy sleeper, you know.” Emma yawned as she shrugged. 

“Really? I usually wake up to even the smallest sound. I guess I’ve never been able to completely go to sleep since I was a child- I never felt safe enough before. But I do with you.” Emma replied. Regina smiled, but her expression was sorrowful. Emma furrowed her brows. 

“Regina, what is it?” She asked, and Regina looked away. 

“I just- I want to trust you, I do. But how can I after last night?” She replied. 

“I promise you can trust me. I swore my undying fealty to you.” She replied, but Regina shook her head. 

“And you tried to kill me as soon as we were alone. How can I trust that you won’t try again? How can I be sure of your loyalty?” She asked, and Emma’s gaze fell to the sheets. She knew that no matter what were to happen in the future, there would always be some doubt in Regina’s mind. 

“I wish there were some way you could trust me again.” She said forlorn, her eyes still staring at the burgundy sheets.

“Perhaps there is.” Regina replied, making Emma’s eyes snap up to hers. Regina was inching her way closer, and Emma noticed then that the cuff she had slipped onto her wrist last night was gone. 

“How did you-?” She asked, leaning away from Regina.

“One of the servants took it off of me this morning when she came in to stoke the fire.” She answered. Emma tried to pull away, but Regina caught her by the arm and climbed on top of her. “I’m sorry, Emma, but I have to do this- it’s the only way I can really be sure.” She drove her hand into Emma’s chest, feeling the beat of her heart beneath her fingertips. She wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it out, making Emma fall back against the bed. Emma breathed hard as her chest seized from the pain. She looked at Regina and saw tears in her eyes- it truly pained her to do this to Emma. Emma gulped hard and forced herself to smile against the pain. 

“That’s alright, my Queen. You had my heart long before now.” She said in between breaths, and Regina looked away from her beautiful face. Looking into those eyes was making this even harder, but she knew it had to done. She didn’t have a choice. She climbed off of Emma and commanded her to get dressed. Emma did as she was told and began dressing herself as Regina went to the vanity in her bedchamber. She retrieved one of the ornate boxes she used for her victims’ hearts and opened the lid. She carefully placed Emma’s heart inside, treating the organ as though it were made of glass. Her heart ached as she stared down at the heart. She hated having to do this. She closed the lid and locked Emma’s heart away, vowing to never use it against her. Maybe one day she would even be able to give it back to her. She found Emma on the balcony and went to her side. Emma watched her come toward her and she smiled. Regina leaned her hands against the ledge and looked over her kingdom. Emma inched closer, wrapping an arm around Regina’s waist. 

“So what do we do now, my Queen?” She asked with a smirk. Regina grinned wickedly. 

“Now we conquer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


End file.
